Tudo que eu preciso
by Junior.Giovanna
Summary: Tristan vai morar com o irmão depois de 10 anos separados, como será que ele irá reagir as provocações de Nolan?
1. Chapter 1

Tristan entrou naquela casa desconhecida, colocando as suas malas perto do sofá e a guitarra em cima deste.

**- O seu irmão ainda deve estar dormindo. –** Anne começou, num tom atencioso**. – Depois, quando ele acordar poderá levar as suas coisas para o quarto. Se o acordarmos agora ele fica rabugento pelo resto do dia.**

Tristan riu. Bem, pelo menos uma coisa ele tinha em comum com o irmão: nenhum dos dois gostava de se levantar cedo. Se bem que Tristan raramente estaria dormindo às três e meia da tarde; _a não ser que tivesse deitado tarde._

**- Quer comer alguma coisa? –** Anne voltou a falar.

**- Não, obrigado. –** ele respondeu, enquanto olhava em volta.

A casa parecia ainda maior no interior. A sala era um espaço amplo, com um teto alto e portas de vidro que davam para um jardim na parte de trás. Estava decorada em tons de vermelho, preto e branco, que davam um ar sofisticado e rebelde ao mesmo tempo. Uma das paredes, a maior, perpendicular às portas de vidro, estava pintada de vermelho e cheia de posters de desenhos abstratos colados com fita preta e larga. Havia um local menor, atrás do sofá maior, que poderia se considerar um hall de entrada, onde havia um conjunto de prateleiras negras com objetos que não servem para mais nada além de decorar, com exceção do cinzeiro cheio de chaves. E depois havia aquilo a que se podia chamar de sala, com uma TV de plasma no meio da parede vermelha, um móvel preto com prateleiras cheias de CDs e DVDs, um aparelho de DVD e um pequeno rádio bem moderno, pelo que parecia; sofás negros com almofadas vermelhas e quadradas e uma mesa de vidro no meio, com uma jarra vermelha e os controles de todos os aparelhos eletrônicos. Depois, do outro lado da parede vermelha, havia uma escada e um corredor do tamanho da sala, onde se podiam ver três portas de madeira.

Tristan arregalou os olhos quando uma garota, loira, somente de lingerie, saiu correndo da porta da direita e entrou na do meio, fechando-a na cara do rapaz que ia atrás dela, ele também só de roupa íntima.

**- Amy, abre já essa porta! –** ele protestou, dando uma palmada na porta.

**- Nolan, assim o seu irmão até ficará com uma má impressão de você.** – Anne quase gritou para o rapaz.

E logo depois o rapaz se virou e quase correu escadas abaixo, se inclinando depois por cima de um sofá e estendendo a mão para Tristan. O mais velho apertou a mão do rapaz, ainda digerindo a informação que Anne lhe dera.

**- Bem vindo a esta casa. –** o mais novo disse.

**- Obrigado. –** Tristan respondeu quase automaticamente, antes de largar a mão do outro.

Quando Anne lhe dissera que seu irmão estava muito diferente de como ele lembrava que o mesmo era, Tristan pensou que fosse exagero, mas afinal não, uma vez que o outro rapaz era também quase o oposto dele.

**- Ela não me deixa entrar no banheiro, acha isso normal?! –** Nolan disse para Anne, apontando o andar de cima com um ar indignado.

Anne revirou os olhos com um ar suplicante assim que Nolan virou as costas e voltou a subir as escadas. Ele parou na porta do meio, se encostando a ela.

**- Amy –** ele arrastou a palavra**. – Eu prometo que me portarei bem. –** e riu. **– Faço tudo o que você quiser. –** o tom perverso da sua voz se notou até da sala.

Tristan quase arregalou os olhos de novo, quando a garota abriu a porta rapidamente e puxou o rapaz lá para dentro, fechando a porta com a mesma rapidez com que a abriu. Anne suspirou.

**- É a namorada dele? – **Tristan deu por si perguntando.

**- Não. É a melhor amiga. – **Anne respondeu.

Tristan deu por si pensando que nunca tivera uma melhor amiga. Talvez porque todas as garotas que ele conhecia começavam a gemer na cama dele ou no banheiro de uma discoteca qualquer e acabavam o chamando de canalha. Sim. De qualquer forma, Tristan também não precisava de uma melhor amiga.

**- Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.** – Anne disse, chamando Tristan dos seus pensamentos. **– Você se entende com o seu irmão? –** ele assentiu. **– Eu volto só lá pelas onze da noite, ficarão por suas contas. –** ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e saindo de casa depois.

Tristan deu por si no meio da sala, sem saber o que fazer. Até o seu olhar encontrar a sua amada guitarra.

Estava o mais velho concentrado compondo uma melodia na guitarra quando a garota, agora devidamente vestida, se sentou ao seu lado, olhando-o atentamente. Ele virou lentamente a cara para ela, a vendo sorrir.

**- Mas você é mesmo bonito! –** ela exclamou, levando-o a rir com a sua frontalidade. – Adorei as roupas.

**- Amy, pelo amor de Deus, não comece já a assediar o rapaz. –** a voz de Nolan apareceu do outro lado.

**- Eu estava só socializando com ele. – **Amy respondeu.

**- Eu conheço a sua definição de socializar. – **o rapaz, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**- Ciumento. – **ela bufou.

**- Tristan, quer ir conosco? – **Nolan fingiu não ouvir a amiga.

**- Onde? – **o de cabelos castanho perguntou surpreendido.

**- Um amigo do Nolan voltou hoje das férias e estamos fazendo uma festa de boas-vindas. –** Amy respondeu primeiro; Nolan lançou-lhe um olhar que Tristan não entendeu.

**xxx**

Tristan acabou aceitando o convite; ele não ia ficar em casa sem fazer nada. E depois, conhecer os amigos de Nolan era capaz de ser uma boa idéia, já que ele ia ficar na Califórnia por um tempo indefinido.

Foram a pé até uma casa ainda maior que a de Anne, que tiveram que contornar para chegar ao jardim de trás. Havia uma piscina enorme com luzes fracas em volta e algumas espreguiçadeiras; um grupo de pessoas falando entre si no meio do jardim e, no canto oposto da piscina, uma mesa enorme com comidas e bebidas.

**- Nolan! –** um rapaz exclamou, se aproximando rapidamente para abraçar o irmão de Tristan.

Ele tinha cabelos lisos, loiros na frente e verdes atrás, e era mais baixo que Nolan, pelo que o outro loiro quase o levantou do chão ao abraçá-lo. Tristan conseguiu ver os olhos azuis e o sorriso traquinas quando ele se afastou do outro e ficou olhando-o.

**- Você devia ter ido comigo mesmo. Aquilo é fantástico, eu aposto que ia amar a idéia, Nolan. Tem muitos bares legais lá. –** o rapaz falou num tom excêntrico.

**- Sabe perfeitamente que a Dona Anne nunca o deixaria ir com você. –** Amy falou do outro lado de Nolan, chamando a atenção do rapaz loiro. – Não mereço um abraço?

**- Claro que merece, amor. –** o rapaz respondeu, avançando para apertar Amy nos seus braços.

Nolan apoiou um braço no ombro de Tristan, aproximando os lábios da orelha do mais velho para lhe falar.

**- Não se assuste com ele; ele é um pouco maluco, mas é bom rapaz. –** murmurou, rindo depois.

**- God! Nolan, não me diga que você está de namorado novo e não me disse nada! –** Luka guinchou, levando Nolan a se afastar de Tristan novamente.

**- Na verdade ele é apenas o meu irmão. Aquele que não vejo há dez anos, chegou faz duas ou três horas e com o qual eu ainda nem tive tempo de falar sobre nada. –** Nolan respondeu, levando o outro rapaz a abrir a boca, tapando-a ligeiramente com uma mão.

**- Oh meu Deus, desculpa. –** disse, olhando para Tristan.

Nolan encolheu os ombros. Tristan estava sem palavras.

**- Hey, temos gente nova aqui! –** uma voz feminina chamou a atenção dos outros quatro. **– Me chamo Nadia. –** ela estendeu a mão para Tristan, que a apertou sem dizer uma palavra.

**- Ele se chama Tristan; é o meu irmão. – **Nolan respondeu.

**- Ele só deve estar um pouquinho sem palavras porque o Luka só sabe dar com a língua nos dentes. –** Amy acrescentou.

**- Ao menos eu só dou com a língua nos dentes, ao contrário de certas pessoas. – **Luka a provocou.

Amy abriu a boca de indignação, Nolan tossiu propositadamente e Luka o olhou, semicerrando os olhos.

**- Eu já te avisei que o cigarro te faz muito mal. –** o loiro disse cinicamente.

**- Eu estou tentando parar. – **Nolan respondeu no mesmo tom.

**- Vocês assim ainda estão assustando mais ainda o rapaz. – **Nadia repreendeu.

Tristan suspirou; alguém que o compreendesse.

**- Anda, Tristan. – **Amy começou, se aproximando de Tristan e rodeando-lhe a cintura com um braço. **– Eu tomo conta de você; o seu irmão não é de confiança. – **concluiu, levando o rapaz até a mesa das bebidas.

Ela preparou duas bebidas, dando um copo a Tristan e ficando com o outro. O rapaz olhava o grupo onde Nolan tinha ficado. Havia agora mais um rapaz, parecido com Luka, apenas o cabelo era mais curto. Nolan o abraçou carinhosamente, beijando-lhe os lábios depois. Tristan se conteve para não arregalar os olhos.

**- Ele se chama Ben. –** Amy esclareceu, ao ver para onde Tristan olhava. **– É o pseudo-namorado do Nolan.**

**- Pseudo-namorado? –** Tristan inquiriu, continuando a observar o irmão que se aproximava.

**- O Ben gosta do Nolan, mas o Nolan não consegue ter uma relação minimamente séria.**

**- O Nolan gosta de sexo. –** Nolan falou, tendo ouvido a última parte da conversa.

**- Porque o Nolan é um grande canalha. – **Amy rematou.

**- Mas a Amy o ama mesmo assim. – **ele sorriu, beijando os lábios da garota antes de se afastar de novo, com Ben abraçado a ele.

Amy sorriu, abanando a cabeça negativamente. Tristan olhou-a, curioso.

**- Você gosta dele? – **perguntou.

**- Todo mundo gosta do Nolan. – **ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto. **– Todo mundo quer o Nolan.**

**- Mas ninguém pode tê-lo de verdade. –** Luka completou, aparecendo de repente ao lado de Tristan.

**- Para falar a verdade, nesta festa você é o único que o Nolan ainda não levou para uma cama –**

**- Ele não me levou para a cama. – **Luka interrompeu.

**- Okay, você o levou, vai dar no mesmo. – **Amy respondeu. **– O ponto é: ninguém lhe escapa.**

**- Ah, Amy! Está assustando o rapaz! – **Luka protestou, ao ver os olhos arregalados de Tristan. **– Eu acho que o Nolan não ia foder com o próprio irmão. – **ele revirou os olhos.

**- O Nolan é ligeiramente louco. – **Amy começou. **– E você sabe que ele não resiste a um rapaz bonito. – **sorriu.

Tristan tentou manter os seus pensamentos no nível do racional, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Nolan. O loiro sorriu, num sorriso sedutor que fez o mais velho se engasgar com a bebida.


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan acordou mais tarde que o normal, com uma preguiça enorme de se levantar da cama. Deixou-se ficar por lá, fechando de novo os olhos e se aninhando na almofada. Pelo menos até ouvir barulho no quarto e abrir os olhos de novo, dando de caras com Tristan apenas de toalha na cintura. Sem se mexer, Nolan apreciou o corpo do outro rapaz, prendendo o seu olhar nas gotas de água que caíam dos cabelos castanhos claro do irmão e lhe percorriam o corpo definido, até morrerem na toalha branca. Nolan mordeu o lábio inferior em satisfação e se moveu lentamente na cama, se virando de lado e se apoiando com um cotovelo na almofada. Tristan não reparou, pelo que deixou a toalha cair e se vestiu descontraidamente. E Nolan não pôde deixar de exibir aquele seu tão sorriso perverso, enquanto ainda prendia o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Foi então que Tristan se virou para o outro lado e deu de caras com aquela expressão que o despia de novo.

**- Está acordado há muito tempo? –** perguntou de olhos arregalados, engolindo seco.

**- Tempo suficiente para te dizer que não deveria mesmo fazer esses tipos de coisas na minha frente. Não que eu não tenha gostado; aliás, amei a idéia. -** Nolan disse, percorrendo de novo o corpo do outro rapaz com os olhos. **- Mas você é capaz de não gostar das consequências. –** concluiu, olhando o outro fixamente.

Tristan permaneceu calado, tentando se convencer de que aquilo não estava mesmo lhe acontecendo.

Nolan optou então por se levantar da cama, se aproximando do outro rapaz até ficar com a sua cara a menos de um palmo da cara do outro.

**- Desculpa te dizer isto assim, Tristan. –** começou, mordendo o lábio e deslizando o indicador pelo peito do outro. **– Mas se você não fosse meu irmão… -** mordeu o lábio inferior de novo, se aproximando mais do rapaz mais velho para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido. **– Eu te fodia todo. –** e mordeu-lhe suavemente a orelha, saindo depois.

Tristan ficou perplexo no meio do quarto, tentando processar toda a informação anterior. E só voltou a realidade quando ouviu o chuveiro do banheiro, mesmo ao seu lado. Abanou a cabeça, agarrou a sua guitarra e saiu do quarto, se dirigindo para a cozinha com a intenção de tomar o café da manhã.

**- Bom dia, Tristan. –** Anne cumprimentou.

**- Bom dia, mãe.**

**- Está tudo bem? –** perguntou desconfiada.

**- Sim, sim. Estou só cansado da festa de ontem. –** se desculpou.

**- O seu irmão e as festas. –** murmurou, revirando os olhos**. – Bem, ao menos se dão bem! –** comentou alegremente.

**- Totalmente. –** Tristan murmurou ironicamente, se sentando à mesa. Melhor era impossível.

Nolan desceu as escadas correndo, se dirigindo rapidamente até a cozinha para tirar uma maçã da fruteira e se dirigir depois para a saída de casa, parando antes de chegar na porta, reparando em algo.

Tristan estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas em cima do mesmo e a guitarra pousada nas pernas, mas olhava o vazio, com um ar estranho. Nolan se aproximou dele e se inclinou em sua direção, ficando de novo com a cara a menos de um palmo de distância da cara do outro. Abanou a mão em frente aos olhos de Tristan, acabando por acordá-lo do transe.

**- Uh?! –** pronunciou, arregalando os olhos e chegando a cara para trás logo depois de ver Nolan tão perto.

**- Está tudo bem? –** Nolan perguntou, com um sorriso vencedor.

**- S-sim. Estava só… Ahm… Pensando. –** se desculpou.

**- Quer vir comigo? Vou almoçar com umas amigas; aposto que elas não se importarão se você também for. **

**- Ahm… Okay, pode ser. –** o mais velho respondeu; Nolan sorriu.

Tristan pousou a guitarra no chão, encostando-a no sofá, e se levantou para ir ao quarto vestir algo mais digno de uma saída que umas calças de treino largas e uma camisa velha. Já Nolan teve de se conter para não ir atrás dele e lhe apalpar aquela bunda apetitoso que estava mesmo pedindo por isso.

**xxx**

Os dois chegaram em um parque, se aproximando de Amy que estava acompanhada de uma outra garota. Tristan a olhou. Era loira, de cabelos na altura dos ombros, encaracolados; tinha olhos castanhos quase negros, lábios carnudos e um bom corpo. Ele ainda não tinha percebido porque é que Nolan, com amigas tão bonitas, preferia rapazes.

**- Olá! –** Nolan cumprimentou. **– Trouxe o Tristan, espero que não se importem.**

**- Claro que não, Nolanzinho! –** Amy se apressou a responder, se aproximando de Tristan. **– Até agradeço a boa ação. –** sorriu**. – Olá, Tristan. –** beijou-lhe a bochecha; ele sorriu. **– Não sei se já conhece a Kayla.**

**- Acho que não chegamos a ser apresentados. –** Tristan respondeu, com um olhar que percorria o corpo da garota, e que Amy já conhecia de Nolan.

**- Pode desistir honey, ela já tem dona. –** Amy sussurrou e, quando Tristan voltou a olhar para a garota, esta estava sendo beijada por uma outra.

A outra era morena, de cabelos negros e lisos, até o meio das costas; tinha olhos azuis e também um bom corpo, sendo apenas um pouco mais alta que a loira. Talvez aquele fosse um dos motivos de Nolan.

Nolan sentiu o seu corpo ser agarrado violentamente, por trás, e logo percebeu que Luka tinha acabado de chegar. Olhou por cima do ombro para o rapaz que tinha acabado de agarrá-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha. O loiro lhe deu um beijo rápido e doce, nos lábios.

**- Estavam todos à minha espera? –** perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

**- Claro, queria que estivéssemos à espera de quem?! –** Amy respondeu.

**- Oh, que queridos. –** Luka exclamou, abraçando Nolan.

**- Só estávamos à espera porque tínhamos mesmo que esperar. Afinal, quem vai pagar é você. –** Nolan comentou, fazendo Luka soltá-lo de imediato.

**- Idiota! –** exclamou, num tom indignado e extremamente afeminado.

**- Mas você gosta. –** Nolan disse, rindo.

**- Gosto sim, mas só porque você trouxe o Tristan com você. –** Luka acabou por dizer, sorrindo para Tristan.

Nolan o olhou de lado, arqueando uma sobrancelha, e Tristan forçou um sorriso.

**- Vamos almoçar? –** Luka perguntou, extravagantemente.

Os seis se dirigiram para o centro comercial mais próximo, com Luka indo à frente, acompanhado de Kayla e Miriam, e Nolan atrás, com Tristan e Amy. Nolan se apoiou no ombro do irmão.

**- Ele gostou de você. –** Nolan sussurrou para Tristan.

**- Oh que bom! –** Tristan ironizou; Nolan riu. **– Você tinha dito que vinha almoçar com umas amigas.**

**- As diferenças entre o Luka e as garotas não são muitas! –** Nolan comentou, mais alto para Luka ouvir.

**- Também te amo! –** Luka respondeu, sem sequer olhar para trás; o loiro riu.

**- Acho que nunca vou me habituar a isto. –** Tristan se lamentou.

**- Todo mundo sempre acaba por se habituar, acredite. –** Amy respondeu.

**- Se você diz...**

Depois de umas quantas conversas e fatias de pizza, Kayla e Miriam foram embora, deixando Tristan entregue aos bichos.

**- God, eu amo esta loja! –** Luka exclamou, arrastando os outros para uma loja de produtos eróticos.

Nolan sorriu perversamente, não evitando olhar de lado para Tristan, sem que o segundo reparasse.

**- Estas me fazem lembrar algo. –** Amy comentou, olhando o par de algemas ao seu lado.

**- Você já –**

**- A idéia não me agrada. –** Nolan interrompeu Tom, se aproximando de Amy.

**- Mas foi bom. –** ela disse, num sorriso travesso, enquanto rodeava o pescoço do rapaz com os braços. **– Devíamos repetir.**

**- Só se for você a ficar algemada na cama.**

**- Hm… -** ela torceu o nariz. **– Você lá fica melhor. Além disso, a cama é sua.**

**- Assim tinha que expulsar o Tristan do quarto. Ou então ele entrava na brincadeira. –** e olharam os dois para o rapaz mais velho, o fazendo arregalar os olhos.

**- Podíamos algemá-lo. –** Amy sugeriu.

**- Isso me agrada. –** Nolan comentou, olhando o outro de alto a baixo.

**- Depois brincávamos um de cada vez. Ou então você ficava com a parte de cima e eu com a de baixo.**

**- Hm. Eu acho que prefiro a de baixo. –** o rapaz comentou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Tristan se engasgou com o ar que respirava, levando os outros dois a rir.

**- Okay, agora falando sério –**

**- Quem disse que eu não falava sério? –** Nolan perguntou, com ar malandro, interrompendo Amy.

**- Você é tão bitchy! – **ela disse, o empurrando.

Ele riu, se aproximando de Tristan e pousando o braço nos ombros deste. Tristan arregalou os olhos, parando de respirar por momentos quando Nolan lhe beijou a bochecha.

**- Que querido. –** Nolan guinchou, de forma mimada, só faltando apertar a bochecha do outro.

**- Está o assustando. –** Amy constatou, com vontade de rir.

**- E ele ainda não viu nada. –** Nolan respondeu, sorrindo, virando depois a cara para Tristan.

Tristan se arrepiou, ao sentir o nariz de Nolan se encostar ao seu pescoço.

**- Cheira bem. –** o loiro murmurou, num sorriso maroto.

**- Obrigado… Eu acho. –** Tristan murmurou de volta. Ele não podia se deixar afetar, simplesmente não podia.

Nolan sorriu para si mesmo e beijou o maxilar do outro.

**- Luka, meu grande gay, o que você está fazendo? –** falou alto, se afastando de Tristan e andando pela loja em busca do melhor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Não me diga que já andou fodendo com o empregado.** – Nolan comentou, encontrando Luka encostado em uma prateleira.

**- Não, mas podia.** – o loiro respondeu, com os olhos fixos no rapaz do balcão. – **Este é novo. **

**- E bom.** – Nolan acrescentou, olhando ele também para o rapaz.

**- E loiro. **

**- Se quer um loiro eu posso te oferecer o Ben**. – Nolan brincou.

**- O Ben é apenas meio loiro. Mas se me oferecesse o seu irmão eu não ia me importar. **

**- Vai se foder. Do Tristan trato eu, okay?** – Nolan disse, olhando de lado para o outro.

**- Nem o seu próprio irmão te escapa?!** – Luka perguntou, um tanto chocado.

**- Ele até pode ser filho dos meus pais, mas tecnicamente é apenas um rapaz que acabou de se mudar para o meu quarto.** – explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

E Luka olhava-o, de boca aberta e mão no peito; _extravagante e exageradamente gay_.

**- Precisam de alguma coisa?** – uma voz interrompeu a conversa de Nolan e Luka.

Os dois olharam para o rapaz à sua frente. Ele era loiro, de olhos verdes, lábios grossos, pele clara e _decididamente com tudo no lugar_, na opinião de Nolan, que percorria o corpo do rapaz com os olhos. E o rapaz olhava Nolan intensamente, com um sorriso simpático e ligeiramente provocador nos lábios. Nolan mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, se aproximando do rapaz que o olhava, pousando um dedo no peito do mesmo.

**- Na verdade precisava de companhia para esta noite. Talvez às onze no Middle.** – Nolan provocou.

**- Me parece boa idéia.** – o rapaz concordou.

**- Ótimo.** – Nolan sorriu. – **Nos vemos logo.** – provocou de novo, se inclinando ligeiramente para beijar o outro rapaz mesmo no canto dos lábios.

O loiro sorriu, enquanto Nolan se afastava de novo, se aproximando de Tristan e Amy. Luka ainda ficou um tempo olhando indignado para as costas de Nolan, acabando por segui-lo depois.

**- Você é inacreditável!** – reclamava, fazendo Nolan ficar com um sorriso orgulhoso.

**- O que aconteceu?** – Amy perguntou, ao ver a indignação de Luka.

**- É o seu querido amigo Nolan que é o mais canalha que conheço!** – ele protestava.

**- E de quem é a culpa?! **– Amy mais acusou que perguntou, olhando Luka com ar assassino.

**- Isso é tudo ciúmes? **– Nolan perguntou à garota, agarrando-a pela cintura.

**- Não! **– ela não quis admitir.

**- Eu não o obriguei a gostar de rapazes! Ele já gostava, apenas não queria admitir, por isso eu lhe dei uma mãozinha. **– Luka se defendia.

**- Literalmente. **– Nolan acrescentou ao discurso do outro.

**- Pois é! E se não tivesse feito nada a esta hora ele ainda namorava comigo! **– Amy protestou.

Nolan sorriu, puxando Amy mais para si, e beijou-a intensamente, invadindo a boca dela com a língua. Ela correspondeu, rodeando o pescoço dele com os braços e prolongando o beijo.

**- Não entendo nada**. – Tristan comentou, olhando o beijo dos outros dois.

Nolan sorriu para Amy ao se afastar ligeiramente, ficando com a testa encostada na dela.

**- Deixou de ser a minha namorada, mas continua a ser a minha melhor amiga. E eu te amo muito; nunca deixei de te amar muito, okay? – **ele murmurou, contra os lábios da garota, dando-lhe um beijo doce.

Sorriram um para o outro e Amy o abraçou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. E os outros dois estavam pasmados olhando Nolan, depois da declaração que este tinha feito.

**- Que foi?! **– Nolan começou. – **Posso ser muito canalha, mas não sou insensível!** – se defendeu.

Amy sorriu-lhe, abraçando-o com mais força, e os dois se dirigiram para a saída da loja. Tristan e Luka ficaram olhando-os, embora Luka tenha prestado mais atenção na bunda de Nolan do que propriamente ao resto, e acabaram por os seguir.

Durante toda a tarde os quatro passearam pelo centro comercial, por vezes entrando nas lojas apenas para desarrumar as coisas, até chegar a hora do jantar.

**- Bem, eu tenho de ir jantar com o Ben, mas às dez estou na casa de vocês para irmos ao Middle, okay?** – Luka dizia para os irmãos. – **E você também, Amy. **

**- Claro.** – a garota respondeu.

**- Então, até logo.** – Luka disse, beijando Nolan nos lábios e fazendo o mesmo com Amy logo depois.

Tristan arregalou os olhos ao ver Luka se dirigir a si, mas o loiro apenas lhe estendeu a mão, pelo que Tristan a agarrou sem problemas.

**- Gostei muito de conhecê-lo, Tristan.** – Luka falou num tom formal demais, dando depois um beijo na mão de Tristan, que tentou a todo o custo não ficar com cara de enjoado.

Mal Luka virou as costas e Tristan estava limpando a própria mão no casaco, provocando o riso em Nolan e Amy.

- **Não me zoem, está bem?! De onde eu vim não havia tanta homossexualidade.** – se defendeu.

**- Você é que quis vir, mano. Agora aguenta!** – Nolan falou, num tom de puro gozo.

Amy riu, Tristan revirou os olhos.

**- Vamos para casa?** – Nolan perguntou. – **Vai jantar com a gente, Amy.** – acrescentou, não sendo um convite.

**- Vamos, vamos**. – Tristan disse, provocando mais uma vez o riso nos outros dois

**xxx**

**- Eu não vou! Deixa de ser teimoso!** – Tristan fazia birra, enquanto Nolan tentava convencê-lo a ir com o grupo até o bar, puxando-o por um braço.

**- Tristan, não vai ficar em casa sem fazer nada! Vem com a gente, eu aposto que vai se divertir. **

**- Não! Eu não vou me enfiar num bar cheio de gays, nem pense! **

**- Está sendo estúpido e homofóbico.** – Nolan acusou, apontando-lhe um dedo.

**- Não vou, okay?! Vou ficar aqui em casa, vendo um filme qualquer na TV ou algo assim. **

**- Não, nada okay! Vai comigo e pronto.** – Nolan protestou, o puxando para o levantar do sofá.

**- Você não pode me obrigar!** – Tristan se libertou, voltando a se sentar no sofá e cruzando os braços.

**- Quer apostar?** – Nolan perguntou, num tom ameaçador, semicerrando os olhos.

Tristan engoliu a seco.

**- Okay, já estou pronto.** – disse, descendo as escadas com ar emburrado.

**- Como raio você o convenceu, Nolan?** – Amy perguntou, desconfiada.

**- Não foi difícil.** – ele respondeu, olhando Tristan com ar perverso.

Nolan, Tristan, Amy, Luka e Ben entraram no bar, olhando em volta depois, sendo recebidos por um bar com pouca gente e música com o volume apenas um pouco mais alto que o de música ambiente. Tristan arregalou os olhos ao ver a pista de dança, onde apenas dançavam algumas pessoas e a maior parte dos pares eram dois rapazes ou duas garotas, e os sofás semi-redondos quase todos ocupados por casais aos beijos ou bebendo. Os outros sorriram. Os cinco se dirigiram a um dos sofás ainda vazios, se sentando enquanto Luka tratava logo de chamar um dos empregados. Sam respondeu a Luka do balcão, fazendo um círculo com o dedo, ao que Luka sorriu e mostrou um sinal positivo, com o polegar apontando para cima. O outro rapaz mostrou uma garrafa e Luka voltou a concordar, abanando a cabeça rapidamente. Pouco depois Sam se aproximou da mesa do grupo, com um shot de vodka para cada um.

**- Obrigado, Sammy.** – Luka agradeceu, beijando os lábios do rapaz.

**- Sempre às ordens.** – Sam respondeu, voltando a ir embora.

Nolan passeava os olhos pelo bar, procurando por um par de olhos verdes e uma cabeleira loira, não tendo muito sucesso. Apoiou o braço no sofá, por trás das costas de Tristan e se inclinou para o rapaz mais velho.

**- Sabe? Se o loirinho por acaso não aparecer; a ameaça se mantém.** – sussurrou ao ouvido do outro, com um sorriso perverso.

Tristan virou ligeiramente a cara para o loiro, olhando-o de lado com ar calmo.

**- Então vamos rezar para que ele venha.** – respondeu.

**- Ou para que não venha.** – Nolan provocou, encostando suavemente o seu nariz no pescoço do outro.

Tristan se arrepiou, sem conseguir evitar, ficando com os pêlos do pescoço eriçados.

**- Gosto dessa reação.** – Nolan comentou, encostando também os seus lábios no pescoço de Tristan.

E ele se arrepiou ainda mais, ficando com a respiração um pouco ofegante, irritando a si mesmo. Nolan abafou uma gargalhada contra o pescoço dele.

**- Reage assim a muita gente?** – Nolan perguntou, enquanto a sua mão, que antes estava pousada no sofá atrás de Tristan, acariciava o pescoço do rapaz. – **Ou é só comigo?** – e sorriu.

**- Sinceramente não sei.** – Tristan respondeu, engolindo a seco depois. – **Se eu disser que não é só com você que eu reajo assim, você para de fazer isso?** – perguntou, começando a se desesperar.

**- Não.** – o loiro respondeu, sorrindo contra o pescoço do outro.

**- E se for só com você?** – perguntou de novo, tentando afastar Nolan de si.

Percebeu que não tinha resultado em nada, quando uns lábios molhados lhe beijaram o pescoço com carinho.

**- Pode parar?** – Tristan pediu.

**- Por quê?** – Nolan respondeu, continuando encostado ao pescoço do irmão.

**- Porque sim. **

**- Você está gostando.** – acusou, sorrindo.

**- Não. **

**- Está sim, admite.** – provocou, não obtendo resposta.

Sorriu de novo, voltando a beijar o pescoço de Tristan. Depois se deixou ficar encostado ao pescoço do rapaz, inspirando o perfume que ele libertava. Tristan tentava respirar calmamente, se perguntando por que é que a respiração de Nolan no seu pescoço o deixava tão arrepiado e tentando se convencer de que não tinha gostado dos beijos que o mais novo lhe tinha depositado no pescoço.


	4. Chapter 4

**- Acho que o seu companheiro chegou. –** Tristan comentou, ao reparar no loiro com os olhos presos em Nolan.

Nolan levantou a cabeça, seguindo o olhar de Tristan, vendo o loiro de olhos verdes olhando-o com ar desconfiado, enquanto bebia algo perto do balcão. Nolan sorriu e se levantou, avançando para o rapaz. Encostou-se no balcão, de frente para o rapaz.

**- Ainda não me disse o seu nome.** – disse, metendo conversa.

**- Alex. **– o loiro respondeu.

**- Nolan. **– e sorriu, se aproximando sensualmente do outro. – **Posso te convidar para dançar? **– provocou de novo, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior depois.

**- Claro. **– Alex respondeu.

Nolan sorriu, agarrando a mão de Alex e o puxando para a pista de dança. A pista tinha muitas luzes por toda volta dela, e aquelas espécies de globo que refletem as luzes que vinham das laterais, dando um belo efeito para quem estava no centro, os bares nas extremidades davam mais espaço para os que queriam dançar e era de fácil acesso de qualquer lado da pista, fato que deixava todos os que dançavam bastante visíveis. Ao chegar lá Nolan puxou Alex violentamente, fazendo o corpo do mesmo, embater no seu, e rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, ficando com a cara a menos de um palmo de distância da do outro. Alex sorriu de forma marota, agarrando a cintura de Nolan com as mãos, e o puxava ainda mais para si se fosse possível. Os corpos dos dois se balançaram ao som da música, por entre os encontrões dos outros, e logo Nolan colou os seus lábios aos de Alex, num beijo provocador.

Tristan observava o irmão, de olhos arregalados.

**- Ele é rápido. **– comentou.

**- O Nolan não brinca em serviço. **– Amy respondeu, rindo.

**- E você? **– Tristan provocou, olhando a garota.

**- Está me seduzindo, Tristan? **– ela perguntou, se aproximando dele.

**- Porque não? **– ele sorriu. – **Tentar não custa. **– acrescentou.

Amy sorriu, se aproximando mais, e beijou os lábios do rapaz, que correspondeu prontamente.

Na pista de dança os corpos suavam, entre beijos e apalpões.

** - A minha casa fica no fundo da rua. **– Alex comentou, num tom sugestivo, falando ao ouvido de Nolan.

Nolan sorriu, beijando os lábios do outro e agarrando-lhe a mão para puxá-lo para fora da pista, se dirigindo ao sofá onde os seus amigos se divertiam. Agarrou o seu casaco, vendo Amy já em cima de Tristan, pelo que não quis interromper. Beijou os lábios do Luka, que o olhava com ar maroto, e se aproximou para beijar os de Ben, mas este estava tão empenhado em fazer birra que virou a cara e Nolan apenas lhe beijou a bochecha, antes de sair com Alex.

Alex tirou a chave da porta, fechando-a depois e deixando cair as chaves no móvel ao seu lado. Nolan não lhe largava os lábios, beijando-o com desejo, puxando-o mais para si. O loiro conduziu Nolan até ao quarto, tirando-lhe o casaco pelo caminho, enquanto este insistia em beijá-lo nos lábios e no pescoço. Empurrou-o, o fazendo cair em cima da cama, levando-o a sorrir provocadoramente. Nolan se levantou ligeiramente, agarrando o cinto do outro e o puxando para cima de si. Alex deixou o seu corpo cair levemente em cima de Nolan, enquanto uma das suas mãos passava para baixo da camisa do rapaz. Beijaram-se de novo. Nolan os fez rodar na cama, passando ele para cima de Alex, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a própria camisa. Beijou o abdômen do loiro, fazendo o ultimo morder o lábio e suspirar de prazer. Nolan sorriu em satisfação, desapertando as calças de Alex sem parar de o beijar pelo umbigo. Alex os fez rodar de novo, ficando por cima de Nolan. Os lábios dos dois voltaram a se juntar, enquanto Alex pressionava o seu corpo contra o de Nolan, excitando-o. Nolan moveu as mãos pelas costas do loiro, arranhando-o levemente. Alex gemeu baixinho e depois os seus lábios começaram a descer pelo corpo de Nolan, beijando-lhe o pescoço, o peito, a barriga e a bacia, fazendo os gemidos de Nolan aumentarem com a sua excitação. Os dois se olharam, sorrindo provocadoramente, e Nolan deixou a sua cabeça cair na almofada assim que sentiu a mão de Alex agarrar o seu pênis, apertando-o. Gemeu. Alex sorriu, continuando a apertar o sexo do outro, e fez Nolan gemer de novo, ao acariciá-lo com a língua. Nolan arqueou as costas, agarrando os lençóis enquanto se deixava envolver pelo prazer. Alex se deliciou, começando por lamber, beijar, chupar e até mordiscar a ponta do sexo de Nolan, levando o outro a gemer cada vez mais alto. Depois a mão de Alex começou a se mover verticalmente, devagar, enquanto a sua boca continuava entretida apenas com a ponta do pênis do outro. E Nolan gemia, por vezes mordendo o próprio lábio inferior para tentar se conter, mas acabando sempre por ser vencido pelo prazer, soltando um e outro gemido. Então Alex aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos da sua mão, fazendo Nolan arquear as costas, gemer ainda mais e quase arrancar os lençóis da cama, com a força que os agarrava.

Nolan se deixou cair na cama, respirando ofegante, enquanto Alex voltava a percorrer o seu corpo com beijos, até lhe beijar os lábios de novo. Correspondeu, entrelaçando os dedos de uma mão no cabelo loiro do outro rapaz. Olharam-se e aí Nolan acariciou a face do outro, desviando-lhe o cabelo para ver bem os olhos verdes. Beijou-o de novo e depois Alex se deixou cair para o lado do mais alto, encostando a cabeça no peito dele.

**xxx**

Nolan acordou, ao sentir os lábios de Alex percorrendo-lhe o pescoço. Gemeu baixinho e abriu os olhos. Alex beijou-lhe os lábios, provocando-o. Afastaram-se ligeiramente, olhando-se nos olhos.

**- Bom dia, Nolan. **– Alex cumprimentou, sorrindo de forma travessa.

** - Bom dia.** – o loiro respondeu, se espreguiçando.

Nolan deixou os seus braços caírem em cima do corpo do rapaz, abraçando-lhe a cintura, e os fez rodar pela cama, passando ele para cima de Alex. Beijou-o intensamente, passando depois a beijar-lhe o pescoço suavemente.

**- Tenho que ir para casa. **– sussurrou, antes de sair da cama e se vestir.

Nolan entrou em casa, com um sorriso estúpido nos lábios. Pousou as chaves no cinzeiro do móvel à entrada e subiu até o seu quarto. Entrou no quarto, dando de caras com Amy na cama ao lado da sua, com Tristan por cima beijando-a nos lábios. Depois amaldiçoou o lençol que tapava metade do corpo de Tristan, aparentemente despido. Fechou a porta, levando os outros dois a pararem o que faziam para o olhar.

**- Estou apenas de passagem, não se incomodem.** – justificou, olhando-os por cima do ombro.

Amy sorriu, voltando a beijar Tristan, embora este parecesse um pouco com o pé atrás. Nolan tirou o casaco, pousando-o em cima da sua cama, e votou a relancear o olhar para a outra cama, sorrindo perversamente. Aparentemente não tinha sido só para ele que a noite correra bem. _Aquela atirada_.

Riu. E depois saiu do quarto, entrando na porta ao lado, o banheiro. Ligou a torneira da banheira. Despiu-se, deixando as roupas em cima do balcão e mergulhou o seu corpo na água quente da banheira. Fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar, sorrindo em satisfação ao se lembrar da noite que passara.

Quando Nolan voltou ao quarto, apenas com uma toalha embrulhada na cintura, Tristan já estava sentado na cama, de cueca, e Amy andava, de roupa íntima, remexendo no guarda-roupa de Nolan.

**- Estão na porta do outro lado.** – Nolan informou.

**- Ah, okay.** – Amy respondeu, se dirigindo a ponta oposta do guarda-roupa. – **Mas antes estavam ali.** – reclamou, enquanto tirava umas calças jeans e uma camisa do guarda-roupa de Nolan.

**- Tive de mudá-las, para as minhas roupas ficarem todas nesse guarda-roupa e o outro ficar para o Tristan.** – disse, se aproximando de Amy e beijando-lhe os lábios.

**- Que fofo.** – ela brincou.

**- Não ia não sei aonde?!** – perguntou, semicerrando os olhos.

** - Ia tomar banho, se soubesse onde tinha posto a minha roupa íntima.**

** - Fácil Amy. Estupidamente fácil.** – começou, se virando para o pequeno móvel ao lado da sua cama. – **Tem quatro gavetas. Duas minhas, duas suas.** – explicou, apontando as gavetas de cada um.

**- Eu sabia por acaso?!** – ela protestou, se dirigindo para as gavetas e tirando a lingerie que queria.

**- Eu continuo sem entender porque tem tanta roupa aqui.** – Tristan comentou.

**- Aqui é essencialmente a segunda casa dela.** – Nolan respondeu.

** - Nós costumamos fazer umas coisitas juntos. –** Amy completou, sorrindo para Nolan.

Nolan lançou-lhe um sorriso perverso, enquanto ela se dirigia a Tristan, o agarrando pelo pulso e o puxando para fora do quarto.

** - Se precisar de ajuda, avise!** – Nolan disse para Amy, brincando.

** - Okay, está prometido.** – a garota respondeu antes de fechar a porta.

Nolan riu, aproveitando depois a saída dos outros dois para se vestir. Depois desceu até a sala, se sentando no sofá olhando para a televisão e pressionando o botão do controle que mudava para o canal seguinte.

** - Não tem nada para me contar?** – a voz de Amy se ouviu, quando a garota se sentava ao lado de Nolan no sofá da sala e Tristan se sentava no outro, olhando-os.

Nolan se virou para ela, olhando-a com um falso ar desentendido. – **Acho que não.** – encolheu os ombros.

** - Oh, vamos lá, Nolan! Sabe perfeitamente que eu gosto de saber tudo.** – ela barafustou num tom agudo e mimado. – **Quem era o rapaz com quem você saiu?** – ele revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

**- Chama-se Alex, tem dezenove, loiro e olhos verdes.** – ele começou. – **É um amor de rapaz. Muito querido e doce e… **_**bitchy**_**. **

** - Parecido com você.** – Amy interrompeu; ele sorriu.

**- Vive sozinho num apartamento no fim da rua do bar e trabalha na loja erótica que visitamos ontem. Mais alguma coisa? –** perguntou, olhando de novo para a garota.

Ela fez um sorriso pervertido, mordendo o lábio, e ele gargalhou.

** - Sabe perfeitamente que não respondo a essa!** – ele protestou, rindo. – **Experimenta, se ele deixar.** – e sorriu, se recostando no sofá.

** - Fazemos uma troca de informações.** – ela sugeriu, relanceando o olhar para Tristan sem o outro reparar.

Nolan gargalhou de novo. **– Ele te matava se dissesse. **

** - Porque diz isso?** – ela fez um ar importante.

**- Eu faria o mesmo.** – ele respondeu; ela deu-lhe um tapa no braço, soltando um som de indignação.

**- Você não seria capaz. Você me ama!** – ela sorriu, empinando o nariz para ele.

Nolan sorriu, se inclinando para beijar os lábios de Amy.

**- Amy, se me falasse da performance sexual do Tristan, quebrava o **_**suspense**_**. Depois não tinha graça nenhuma.** – Nolan soou inocente demais.

Tristan olhou os outros dois, embasbacado, ao perceber o tema da conversa. E depois o seu olhar se cruzou com o de Nolan que sorria de forma marota.

**- Vamos almoçar?** – Amy perguntou, captando a atenção dos dois rapazes.

** - Vamos.** – Nolan respondeu, se levantando do sofá e avançando para a cozinha.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy tinha se oferecido para cozinhar algo decente, mostrando então os seus dotes culinários numa refeição agradável para três. E os rapazes estavam adorando a idéia, até –

**- Agora vocês arrumam!** – ela disse, se levantando da mesa.

**- Quê?!** – os dois rapazes perguntaram em uníssono.

**- Sim, sim. Eu cozinhei, agora vocês arrumam a cozinha.** – e saiu, deixando Nolan e Tristan se olhando.

**- Bem… Se não arrumarmos isto a mãe nos mata, por isso… Você lava a louça e eu arrumo a mesa.**

**- Hey! Porque tem de ser eu a lavar a louça?** – Tristan protestou.

**- Okay, então! Eu lavo a louça e depois vamos para o quarto fazer uma sessão de manicure.** – Nolan respondeu, mostrando as suas lindas unhas a Tristan.

**- Okay, eu lavo.** – Tristan rematou, em tom amuado.

Nolan sorriu, começando a retirar os pratos da mesa e os colocando no balcão. Tristan se ocupava de preparar as coisas para lavar a louça, enquanto protestava com o fato de não haver uma máquina de lavar louça.

**- Ela diz que isso custa dinheiro e não tem espaço para pô-la. Por isso tem de haver sempre alguém que se faça de máquina de lavar louça… à mão.** – Nolan esclareceu, brincando com a situação.

Tristan bufou, começando a lavar os pratos.

Quase soltou um gemido, ao sentir o seu corpo ser pressionado contra o balcão, por um corpo que era decididamente de um rapaz, uma vez que nenhuma garota conseguia ter _aquilo ali em baixo_.

**- Precisa de ajuda, Tristan?** – Nolan sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, num tom impiedosamente sedutor.

**- Podia começar por sair detrás de mim.** – Tristan respondeu, tentando soar calmo.

**- E se eu gostar de estar por trás de você?** – provocou, pressionando mais o corpo de Tristan contra o balcão.

Tristan mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, dando por si a gostar mais daquela situação do que devia.

**- Nolan, sério, para com isso. –** murmurou por entre os dentes, sentindo a sua excitação crescer sem que conseguisse evitar.

**- Eu não tenho culpa, Tristan.** – Nolan voltou a sussurrar. – **Você me põe excitado. Depois eu não me controlo**. – se afastou ligeiramente de Tristan, para o virar para si, voltando a pressionar o corpo dele com o seu.

Beijava o pescoço do mais velho, provocando arrepios no último, e as suas mãos andavam em algum lugar perto da cintura de Tristan. Tristan soltou um suspiro de prazer, não conseguindo guardá-lo mais para si. Nolan sorriu contra a orelha do outro.

**- Parece que alguém está gostando.** – provocou de novo.

Nolan voltou a beijar o pescoço do outro, mordiscando-o por vezes e acabando com um chupão bem marcado, se afastando depois e deixando Tristan quase arrebentando de excitação. O que Nolan não contava era com Amy na porta da cozinha, olhando-o com ar chocado. Mesmo assim agiu naturalmente, beijando os lábios da garota e passando por ela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela o seguiu até a sala.

**- Você é totalmente louco!** – protestou, fazendo Nolan olhá-la.

**- Porquê?** – perguntou com naturalidade.

**- Imagina que era a sua mãe entrando na cozinha e dá de caras com você quase violentando o Tristan!**

**- Eu não estava quase o violentando. E mesmo que estivesse, não o faria se houvesse o risco de ser descoberto pela minha mãe.** – ele explicou.

**- Nolan, aquilo é crime! Incesto é crime! E assédio também!**

**- Pedofilia também é crime e não foi por isso que você deixou de se envolver com um homem que tinha o dobro da sua idade.** – Nolan respondeu estrategicamente.

**- É diferente.**

**- Se acontecer algo entre nós dois só é incesto tecnicamente, sabe? É que, pelo menos para mim, ele é apenas mais um rapaz. Quanto à violação; só é violação se uma das partes for obrigada a algo**. – explicou. – **E ele não parecia interessado em me afastar.** – acrescentou, com um falso ar inocente.

**- Você é inacreditável.** – ela disse.

Ele sorriu, se sentando no sofá e olhando a TV. Logo depois sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso das calças. Tirou o celular do bolso, olhou o visor, sorriu e atendeu a chamada.

**- Diz.**

_- Tenho saudades suas._

**- Oh, estou vendo.**

- _Está, não está?_ – riu.

**- No parque próximo ao Middle? Eu levo uns amigos, bebemos uns copos.**

_- Me parece boa idéia._

**- Depois podemos vir até minha casa.** – provocou.

_- Perfeito._

**- Daqui à uma hora?**

_- Mal posso esperar._ – e desligou.

Nolan se apressou a escrever uma mensagem avisando do encontro e enviá-la para Luka, Ben e Nadia.

- **Vamos sair!** – disse para Amy. – **Tristan, vem aqui, amor! –** brincou, se dirigindo até a cozinha

Tristan arregalou os olhos, ao ver Nolan entrar pela cozinha e andar na sua direção aos pulinhos. Nolan rodeou o pescoço de Tristan com os braços, mantendo os seus corpos fora de contato, embora o seu corpo gritasse por tocar no de Tristan.

**- Vai vestir umas roupinhas decentes para uma saída, okay?** – Nolan disse.

**- Vamos onde?** – Tristan perguntou, desconfiado.

**- Onde é que você acha?** – Nolan perguntou. – **Tristan, se tencionasse te levar para o quarto ou algo assim não pediria para que se vestisse, pediria que se despisse.**

**- Oh.** – ele respondeu simplesmente.

**- Vamos dar uma volta com uns amigos.** – Nolan esclareceu, largando o pescoço do outro.

- **Okay.** – Tristan respondeu, se dirigindo para fora da cozinha.

Nolan saiu da cozinha também, se dirigindo para a sala a fim de encontrar Amy.

**- Está aqui fazendo o quê ainda?! –** protestou. – **Vai já para casa vestir algo decente para uma saída!**

**- Mas vamos onde, afinal?** – ela perguntou.

**- Vamos ao parque em frente ao Middle. **– Nolan esclareceu, sorrindo.

**- Ah, okay. Até já, então.** – disse, beijando os lábios do rapaz e saindo porta afora.

Nolan sorriu para si e correu para o quarto, parando mesmo antes de chegar à porta que por acaso estava aberta. Espreitou para dentro do quarto, tentando não fazer barulho e depois se encostou à ombreira da porta, apreciando a imagem à sua frente. Tristan andava pelo quarto, apenas com umas calças largas vestidas, que deixavam ver a parte superior da boxer negra e deixavam a bunda de Tristan extremamente apetecível na opinião de Nolan.

**- Tristan, sério, assim eu dou em louco.** – Nolan falou num misto de sedução e _falsa_ súplica.

**- Ainda mais?** – Tristan disse entre dentes, enquanto Nolan se aproximava dele. – **Não vai trocar de roupa?** – perguntou, mudando o tema de conversa.

**- Me ajuda?** – Nolan perguntou, num tom infantil, levando Tristan a arregalar os olhos. **– Os irmãos mais velhos ajudam os mais novos. –** explicou.

E Nolan se aproximava mais. Tanto que quando Tristan se deu conta tinha os lábios de Nolan a menos de dois centímetros dos seus. Afastou-se.

**- Já tem idade para se vestir sozinho.** – murmurou, com a voz falhando.

**- Pois é.** – e lá se foi o tom inocente. – **Mas podia me ajudar do mesmo jeito. Nem que fosse apenas para me despir.** – provocou, deixando Tristan sem palavras por momentos.

O de cabelos castanhos abanou ligeiramente a cabeça, para se acordar.

**- Tem que estar constantemente me provocando?** – perguntou depois de uns segundos.

**- Você é que veio se enfiar na toca do lobo, Tristan.** – Nolan respondeu, com um sorriso orgulhoso. **– E vai ceder, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Acredite em mim.** – avisou.

E Tristan ia responder com um irônico _**"Fico muito mais descansado!"**_, mas parou no tempo, ficando com ar chocado assim que sentiu os lábios de Nolan beijarem-no tão perto dos seus. Nolan mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo de forma marota, enquanto se afastava para procurar algo para vestir no seu guarda-roupa.

**- O que foi isso?** – Tristan perguntou, depois de conseguir reagir.

**- Um beijo na sua bochecha.** – Nolan respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha. – **Porquê? Querias que te beijasse em outro lugar?** – provocou de novo, sorrindo.

Tristan não respondeu, se limitou a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe fora d'água. Até emburrar como uma criança e se sentar no canto do quarto, cruzando os braços e olhando Nolan enquanto fazia beicinho. Nolan riu.

**- Quer ajuda, Tristan?** – perguntou, não olhando o outro.

**- Não.** – Tristan respondeu num tom infantil e mimado extremamente adorável.

**- Então é melhor que vá logo. Não temos muito tempo.** – avisou.

Tristan voltou a não responder, continuando emburrado. Depois se encolheu contra a parede, ao ver Nolan se dirigir até ele. Nolan puxou-o com força, para conseguir levantá-lo e fazer o corpo dele embater no seu, Nolan era tão alto quanto Tristan, talvez mais, por isso o fazia sem dificuldade, encostou ele depois à parede. Tristan quase deixava escapar um suspiro quando sentiu o seu corpo ser apertado entre a parede e o corpo de Nolan. Arrepiou-se, ao sentir os lábios de Nolan acariciarem-lhe suavemente o pescoço.

**- Sabe, Tristan?** – Nolan sussurrou contra o pescoço do outro. – **Eu conheço várias maneiras de tirar alguém da birra.** – concluiu.

**- Nolan** – Tristan tentou falar, não conseguindo continuar a fazê-lo graças aos lábios de Nolan que começaram a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

O mais velho suspirou, enquanto Nolan lhe beijava o pescoço dedicadamente e pressionava mais o seu corpo com o dele. Nolan se controlava, para não começar a despir o irmão ali mesmo e fazer uma quantidade de coisas com aquele corpo tão apetecível, se limitando apenas a beijar-lhe o pescoço, acabando com um pequeno beijo perto do maxilar.

**- Se vista, estão à nossa espera.** – disse por último, se afastando com um sorriso satisfeito.

Tristan ficou olhando-o, enquanto ele caminhava descontraidamente pelo quarto para terminar de se vestir. Acabou por se vestir também, sem dizer mais uma palavra que fosse.


	6. Chapter 6

Nolan e Tristan se dirigiram a pé para o ponto de encontro com o resto do grupo, sendo os primeiros a chegar. Tristan se sentou num dos bancos de jardim que havia pelo parque, enquanto Nolan ficou de pé à sua frente. Passado pouco tempo apareceu Luka, arrastando Ben pelo cinto das calças enquanto este se preocupava em manter o seu ar emburrado.

**- Chegamos!** – Luka quase gritou, olhando principalmente para Ben, que acentuou o ar emburrado.

**- O que ele tem?** – Nolan perguntou.

**- O que acha que ele tem?! Ciúmes, claro**! – Luka respondeu.

Nolan olhou Ben, levantando uma sobrancelha, e Ben relanceou o olhar para Nolan, desviando-o logo depois e continuando emburrado. Nolan riu.

**- Não ria, idiota! Faça alguma coisa!** – Luka protestou.

**- E porque eu tenho que fazer algo?** – Nolan perguntou, olhando Luka de novo.

**- Porque ele está assim desde ontem e adivinha de quem é a culpa?! Sua! Portanto você tem que fazer algo, senão eu vou reencaminhá-lo para sua casa! Já não consigo aturá-lo mais.** – Luka falou rápido, descarregando tudo em cima de Nolan.

Nolan suspirou, se aproximando de Ben, ficando frente-a-frente com ele. Inclinou-se sobre o loiro e levantou-lhe o queixo, pondo a cara dele ao mesmo nível da sua, olhando-o nos olhos.

**- Já falamos sobre isto.** – disse baixo.

**- Mas eu continuo não gostando de te ver com outros.** – Ben respondeu, murmurando.

**- E eu já tinha te dito que é diferente. Você é a minha princesa, os outros são **_**apenas mais um**_**.**

**- Mesmo assim.** – continuavam murmurando.

**- Não precisa ter ciúmes, princesa.** – murmurou por fim, beijando os lábios do loiro depois.

**- Não me chame de princesa.** – Ben pediu, num tom mais alto.

Nolan sorriu, voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios e se afastou. Luka juntou as mãos e olhou o céu, murmurando algo como _**"Graças a Deus."**_, fazendo Ben lhe dar um empurrão no braço.

**- Estúpido.** – murmurou.

Luka respondeu mostrando-lhe a língua, enquanto se dirigia para Tristan.

**- Olá, Tristan.** – disse, se sentando ao lado do rapaz.

**- Olá.** – respondeu, desconfiado.

**- **_**Oh my god!**_ – Luka quase gritou, ao reparar na marca no pescoço de Tristan. – **Tristan, o que foi isso?! Não me diga que o Nolan te atacou!?**

**- Ahm –**

**- Eu?!** – Nolan protestou, falsamente chocado. **– Eu que sou a inocência em forma de gente?!**

**- Oh, claro! Nolan Inocente Mead até é o seu nome mesmo!** – Luka ironizou.

**- Luka, vai a merda, okay? –** brincou, sorrindo.

**- Só se você for comigo, amor. –** respondeu, num tom extremamente gay.

Nolan riu.

- **Cheguei! –** a voz de Amy se ouviu, enquanto ela se colocava entre Nolan e Ben, rodeando a cintura dos dois com os braços.

Ela beijou os lábios de Nolan e a bochecha de Ben, piscando depois o olho para Tristan e Luka. Logo depois Nolan sorriu marotamente, olhando Alex que acabava de aparecer do outro lado do parque, e se libertou do braço de Amy, andando em direção ao loiro de olhos verdes, deixando os outros olhando-o com ar curioso. Alex sorriu também, quando Nolan o puxou pelo cinto para encostar os corpos dos dois.

**- Ouvi dizer que tinha saudades minhas**. – Nolan disse contra os lábios do outro. – **É melhor resolvermos esse assunto o quanto antes.** – concluiu, antes de beijar os lábios de Alex.

E Alex correspondeu prontamente, agarrando a cintura de Nolan e o puxando ainda mais para si. Riram, quebrando o beijo e Nolan agarrou a mão do outro, o puxando para junto do resto do grupo.

**- Pessoal, este é o Alex.** – anunciou, sorrindo.

Os outros simplesmente trocaram sorrisos com Alex, exceto Ben que emburrava de novo.

**- O meu mano, Tristan; o meu melhor amigo, Luka; a minha melhor amiga, Amy e a minha princesa, o Ben.** – Nolan indicou, apontando cada um dos amigos. **– E aquela é a Nadia.** – acrescentou, ao ver a amiga se aproximando.

**- Olá!** – Nadia cumprimentou, recebendo uma mão cheia de sorrisos como resposta. – **Estamos de namorado novo, Nolan?** - perguntou, ao ver a mão de Nolan entrelaçada com a de Alex.

**- Mais ou menos. –** Nolan respondeu com um grande sorriso. – **Ainda estamos nos conhecendo.**

Alex falava no ouvido de Nolan, o provocando, e Nolan respondia, por vezes beijando os lábios do loiro. Já Amy tentava arrancar de Tristan a informação que procurava enquanto ele dava desculpas esfarrapadas para explicar a marca no seu pescoço. Luka falava animadamente com Nadia e Ben emburrava de novo, olhando Nolan e Alex.

**- Foi o Nolan, não foi?** – Amy insistia.

**- Não! Não foi nada o Nolan, deixa de ser teimosa!** – Tristan negava, tentando não falar muito alto.

**- Então quem foi?**

Tristan bufou, revirando os olhos, e Amy olhou para Nolan, se apoiando na mesa.

**- Foi você, não foi?** – perguntou, ao que Nolan respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Amy abanou a cabeça no sentido negativo e voltou a se sentar, olhando para Tristan com um sorriso.

**- Aquilo é um sim.** – disse, levando Tristan a fazer uma expressão desesperada.

**xxx**

Nolan se levantou do seu lugar, com a mão entrelaçada na de Alex e um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

**- Bem, pessoal, nos vemos mais tarde.** – se despediu, antes de sair, puxando Alex consigo.

Os outros ficaram vendo-os ir, sem dizer nada, exibindo uma expressão admirada, exceto Ben que emburrou por completo.

Nolan pôs a chave na fechadura, rodando-a e abrindo a porta de casa, enquanto Alex já se ocupava de lhe beijar o pescoço. Entraram e logo Nolan voltou a fechar a porta, atirando a chave para cima do móvel ao seu lado enquanto encostava Alex na porta. O loiro sorriu, lambendo os lábios, e Nolan sorriu-lhe de volta, beijando-o depois enquanto pressionava o seu corpo contra o dele. Alex correspondeu ao beijo, agarrando a cintura de Nolan. Afastaram-se da porta, sem pararem de se beijar, e caminharam pela sala, se dirigindo até as escadas. Subiram as escadas, se beijando, e percorreram o corredor de acesso aos quartos, entre encontrões contra a parede e apertões, até entrarem num dos quartos. Nolan parou os beijos, olhando para o quarto onde tinham acabado de entrar.

**- Quarto errado.** – disse, rindo.

E voltou a beijar Alex logo depois, o puxando para fora do quarto de Anne e entrando diretamente em seu quarto, fechando a porta e encostando Alex a mesma. O loiro parou os beijos, olhando o quarto onde acabara de entrar.

**- Duas camas? –** perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

**- Detalhe sem importância.** – Nolan respondeu, o puxando para si.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, caminhando em direção à cama de Nolan. Alex juntava o corpo do loiro ao seu, o agarrando pela cintura, e Nolan fazia o mesmo, abraçando o pescoço do outro loiro e entrelaçando os dedos no cabelo do mesmo.

Nolan se deixou cair na cama, quando esta interrompeu o seu caminho, e Alex seguiu-o, não querendo parar com os beijos. Nolan os fez rodar, passando para cima do loiro, e Alex deslizou pela cama, se deitando corretamente. Nolan se colocou de joelhos na cama, com uma perna para cada lado do corpo de Alex.

Trocaram olhares provocadores e logo Nolan se deixou cair em cima do outro, não deixando os dois corpos se tocarem ao apoiar as mãos ao lado dos ombros de Alex. Beijou-o na boca, arrastando depois os seus lábios até a orelha do rapaz. Mordiscou-lhe a orelha e desceu, beijando-lhe o pescoço. O loiro suspirou de prazer.

Nolan se sentou na cintura do outro e este levantou o tronco, para alcançar os lábios de Nolan. O mais alto lhe tirou a camisa, empurrando o outro para trás antes que este conseguisse beijar-lhe a boca. Voltou a se deixar cair, ainda sem deixar o seu corpo tocar no de Alex, levando o outro quase ao desespero pelo seu toque. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, passando depois ao peito e mordendo-lhe o mamilo, lambendo em seguida.

Continuou descendo beijando e mordiscando o abdômen de Alex de forma selvagem, levando o outro a gemer baixinho. Alex deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Nolan, tirando-lhe a camisa, mas Nolan logo prendeu os pulsos dele contra o colchão, beijando-lhe os lábios. Voltou a descer, deslizando provocadoramente o seu corpo pelo de Alex, indo lhe beijar a barriga enquanto abria sua calça.

No momento seguinte Alex já não tinha a calça e Nolan já o provocava de novo, tocando-lhe por cima da boxer enquanto os seus lábios lhe subiam pelo corpo. Voltaram a se beijar, ao mesmo tempo que Alex tirava a calça de Nolan. Nolan sorriu em satisfação, ao sentir as mãos do outro deslizarem pelo seu corpo, levando a calça jeans junto. Alex soltou um gemido leve, quando sentiu a mão de Nolan entrar na sua boxer.

Nolan sorriu de novo.

Tristan voltou para casa, se dirigindo ao quarto na esperança de que Nolan não tivesse levado o outro rapaz para lá. Pena que toda a esperança tinha se desvanecido quando, ao entrar no quarto, deu de cara com o irmão e o outro rapaz deitados na cama de Nolan. O loiro dormia, deitado de barriga para baixo, com um braço caindo da cama e Alex também estava adormecido, mas deitado de barriga para cima, ligeiramente afastado de Nolan. Tristan agradeceu ao lençol por tapar os dois rapazes até a cintura; ver dois rapazes nus não era, com certeza, o que ele queria naquela altura. Caminhou pelo quarto, tentando não fazer barulho. Pegou algumas roupas e voltou a sair, se dirigindo para o banheiro, para tomar um banho.

Depois de se debater se era ou não possível os dois rapazes no cómodo ao lado acordarem e lhes passar pela cabeça tomar um banho ou sequer entrar no banheiro, Tristan trancou a porta, se despiu, colocando as roupas em cima da pia, e entrou na cabine do chuveiro.

**- Autch!** – murmurou, ao ser atingido pela água fria logo depois de ligar o chuveiro, se encolhendo com medo da água.

Colocou em uma temperatura agradável, deixando-a nem muito fria nem muito quente, e deixou que ela lhe percorresse o corpo. Fechou os olhos e relaxou.

Saiu da cabine, se secou, se vestiu e voltou ao quarto, dando de caras com Alex quase em cima de Nolan, beijando-o intensamente. Bateu propositalmente com a porta para fechá-la, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

**- A Amy e o Luka passarão por aqui pelas 23h para irmos de novo ao bar.** – disse, sorrindo cinicamente.

**- Okay.** – Nolan respondeu, olhando para Alex depois. **– Vamos?**

**- Amanhã tenho que trabalhar cedo.** – o loiro se justificou.

** - Oh. Então talvez eu te visite na loja.** – Nolan sussurrou, beijando os lábios do outro.

Tristan revirou os olhos, pegou a sua guitarra que repousava no canto do quarto e saiu do local, batendo com a porta de novo. _Idiota._


	7. Chapter 7

Nolan acompanhou Alex até a saída, beijando-o antes de o loiro ir embora. Tristan revirou os olhos de novo, substituindo a melodia suave que tocava na guitarra por uma outra mais barulhenta. Nolan se aproximou dele, se sentando em cima da mesa à sua frente e apoiando o queixo numa mão, olhando atentamente para Tristan. O mais velho o ignorou, ou pelo menos tentou fazê-lo. Mas o loiro era paciente.

**- Quer alguma coisa?** – Tristan perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

**- Isso me parece ciúme, sabia?** – Nolan disse.

**- O quê?!** – Tristan guinchou, parando tão bruscamente de tocar guitarra que arrebentou uma das cordas.

Nolan sorriu, se inclinando na direção do outro. – **Você está com ciúme.**

**- E aposto que é de você!** – Tristan respondeu num tom irônico, olhando Nolan com um certo ar de desprezo.

**- Eu não disse essa parte.**

**- Mas pensou.** – voltou a falar, se inclinando também para Nolan.

**- Já está adivinhando o que penso?** – Nolan perguntou, sorrindo provocadoramente.

**- Você não é muito difícil de se conhecer, Nolan.** – resmungou, se afastando.

**- Isso é o que você pensa.** – concluiu, sorrindo, e depois se levantou do seu lugar, voltando para o quarto.

Tristan seguiu-o com o olhar, mostrando um ar chateado.

**- Eu? Com ciúmes dele? Ah! Faz-me rir.** – disse para si, no mesmo tom rude que tinha usado com Nolan. – **Olha que merda!** – reclamou, ao ver a corda que arrebentou da guitarra.

Durante todo o jantar Tristan não se pronunciou. Já Nolan olhava seu irmão e ria da chateação dele. Anne encarou aquilo como uma típica briga de irmãos, não se preocupando com o assunto.

**- Meninos, eu queria falar com vocês. **– Anne disse, pousando o talher no prato vazio à sua frente.

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa? **– Nolan perguntou, sabendo que o tom que Anne usara representava algo sério.

**- Eu vou ter que me ausentar do país para tratar de uns assuntos da empresa. **– Anne começou. – **Por isso vocês dois vão ficar por conta própria, okay?**

**- Sem problema! **– Nolan se apressou a responder.

**- E Nolan, nada de festas aqui em casa. A Misty está doente e não poderá vir aqui fazer a limpeza semanal. E imagino que você não queira fazê-la sozinho.**

**- Oh.** – Nolan murmurou, chateado.

**- Se quiser pode trazer a Amy e ela dorme aqui enquanto eu estiver fora. Mas nada de rapazes, okay? **– Anne pediu, levando Tristan a olhar para Nolan com ar chocado.

**- Sim, mãe. **– Nolan respondeu. – **Ahm, o Ben e o Luka não contam, certo? **– perguntou, olhando a mãe.

**- Certo. **– ela respondeu, rindo. – **Mas nada de festas. **– realçou.

**- Sim, claro. As festas serão na casa da Nadia. **– encolheu os ombros. – **E quando volta?**

**- Só daqui a duas semanas. Por isso não façam nenhuma besteira.**

**- Claro, mãe.** – Nolan respondeu.

Anne sorriu, se levantando da mesa e saindo da cozinha para ir atender o telefone que entretanto começara a tocar na sala.

**- O que foi?** – Nolan perguntou a Tristan, que continuava com ar chocado.

**- Ela sabe que você…**

**- Claro!** – Nolan respondeu; _era óbvio_.

**- O pai me matava assim que soubesse.** – Tristan murmurou.

**- É por isso que agradeço ter ficado com a minha mãe.** – respondeu simplesmente, se levantando e deixando Tristan sozinho na cozinha.

Tristan ficou ainda um tempo na cozinha, pensando naquilo, até ser acordado por Anne que voltava para arrumar tudo.

**- Tristan, está tudo bem?** – Anne perguntou.

**- Sim, sim.** – ele respondeu, sobressaltado. – **Eu vou para o quarto.** – disse, se levantando e saindo.

Agarrou a sua guitarra que repousava em cima do sofá da sala e subiu para o outro andar, parando em frente a porta do banheiro, ouvindo o som do chuveiro e se surpreendendo com a rapidez com que a imagem de um Nolan todo molhado lhe chegou à cabeça. Piscou os olhos e abanou a cabeça, entrando no quarto que dividia com Nolan. Sentou-se na cama e olhou a guitarra, decidido a consertar a corda que arrebentara.

**- Já está menos ciumento?** – Tristan ouviu a voz de Nolan lhe perguntar, num tom de provocação.

Parou de tocar guitarra e ergueu o olhar, vendo Nolan entrar no quarto, com uma toalha lhe envolvendo a cintura e outra nas mãos, que o loiro usava para secar o cabelo. Nolan parou olhando o irmão, levantando uma sobrancelha naquela expressão só dele. Tristan não conseguiu deixar de olhar o cabelo loiro e despenteado do outro, que lhe dava um ar rebelde, descendo depois para o rosto que pareceria angelical se os seus lábios carnudos não esboçassem um sorriso tão perverso e passando por fim para o tronco, seguindo com o olhar as gotas de água que percorriam o corpo esbelto do rapaz para morrerem na toalha que lhe envolvia a cintura. Aquilo era o sonho de muita gente. Mas não o de Tristan, pois ele gostava de garotas; _ou pelo menos se lembrava de gostar._

- **Se a toalha te incomodar muito eu posso tirá-la.** – Nolan disse, num tom que era tudo menos inocente.

Tristan abanou a cabeça rapidamente, olhando o irmão e engolindo seco depois.

**- Ahm?!**

**- Posso tirar a toalha, se quiser.** – Nolan voltou a sugerir, naquele seu tom impiedosamente sedutor.

Tristan exibiu um olhar indignado, ao mesmo tempo que corava ligeiramente.

**- Eu não estava** – tentou se desculpar, acabando por não encontrar as palavras no meio do nervosismo.

**- É evidente que não.** – Nolan ironizou.

**- Eu não aprecio rapazes, okay?! –** Tristan protestou, virando a cara.

Nolan sorriu, se aproximando do outro. Inclinou-se e agarrou o queixo de Tristan, virando-o para si e colocando os seus lábios a milímetros dos do outro.

**- Eu também achava que não.** – disse, antes de beijar Tristan tão perto dos lábios que conseguiu sentir a respiração do mesmo próximo a sua boca.

**xxx**

Nolan desceu do quarto, vendo Simone abraçando Tristan, enquanto Amy e Luka os olhavam a aproximadamente um metro de distância. Aproximou-se, olhando-os com ar confuso. Anne quebrou o abraço com Tristan, lhe acariciando a face depois.

**- O que está acontecendo?** – Nolan perguntou, levando Anne a olhá-lo.

**- Se vocês vão sair tenho que me despedir de vocês hoje. Amanhã saio cedo e não quero acordá-los.** – Anne explicou, sorrindo.

Nolan sorriu de volta e abraçou-a, beijando-lhe a testa. Anne o apertou contra si.

**- Juízo, okay? E toma conta do seu irmão.**

**- Ei, eu sou o mais velho, portanto eu que tenho que cuidar dele. **– Disse Tristan com um tom indignado.

Anne e Nolan riram.

**- Okay.** – Nolan respondeu, como se não tivesse ouvido o que o irmão tinha dito.

**- Obrigada, meu doce.** – Anne disse, beijando Nolan na bochecha. – **Vão. Divirtam-se.**

**- Você manda!** – Nolan respondeu, voltando a beijar a testa de Anne. – **Vamos?** – perguntou para os outros.

**- Vamos!** – Luka respondeu prontamente. **– Não se preocupe com eles, Dona Anne, eu vou cuidar deles como se fossem meus.**

**- Isso não me deixa nada descansada, Luka.** – Anne brincou.

Luka exibiu um ar chocado, pondo a mão no peito, levando os outros a rir.

**- Anda, Luka.** – Nolan disse, arrastando o loiro para a porta.

Anne riu, abanando a cabeça negativamente.

Nolan entrou no bar, seguido de Luka e logo depois Amy que rodeava a cintura de Tristan com um dos braços. Nolan olhou em volta, encontrando um sofá vago no canto do bar. Avançou para o sofá, seguido pelos outros, e se instalou. Tristan se sentou de um lado, com Amy, e Luka se sentou do outro, enquanto pedia bebidas para todos. Logo depois apareceu Sam, equilibrando um tabuleiro com quatro copos, exigindo um beijo de Luka antes de deixar os copos em cima da mesa.

**- Isso não é justo, Sammy! Não pago as bebidas.**

**- Se não pagar fica aqui o resto da noite…** – Sam disse, deixando Luka sorrir perversamente antes de – **Lavando os copos**. – concluiu com um sorriso cínico, levando Luka a olhá-lo com ar emburrado.

Nolan revirou os olhos e tirou um dos copos do tabuleiro de Sam, bebendo um gole. Sam o olhou com cara de poucos amigos e Nolan lhe fez sinal com o dedo para se aproximar, enquanto observava Luka pelo canto do olho. Sam se aproximou. Nolan o agarrou pela camisa e o puxou ligeiramente, o beijando de forma sedutora. Sam sorriu ao se afastar, equilibrando o tabuleiro em frente a Nolan que tirou as bebidas uma a uma, entregando uma a Amy, outra a Tristan e ficando com a de Luka na mão, pois o loiro não a aceitou. Sam riu e foi embora.

**- Luka, não seja ciumento, amor.** – Nolan disse, beijando a bochecha do outro.

E o loiro sorriu, revirando os olhos e aceitando a bebida. Nolan voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez nos lábios, e depois olhou em volta, procurando alguém novo.

**- Nem pense nisso, Nolan.** – Amy disse, se levantando e indo para a frente do rapaz. – **Hoje você dança comigo.**

**- Hm** – Nolan a olhou de alto a baixo.

Ela tinha escolhido as roupas que Nolan mais gostava de lhe ver: calças justas pretas, top preto com lantejoulas deixando uma boa parte da barriga à mostra e sapatos de salto, combinados com correntes prateadas no pescoço, nos pulsos e até nas calças. Sorriu.

**- Me parece boa idéia.** – respondeu, estendendo a mão a Amy.

Ela lhe agarrou a mão e o puxou ligeiramente para o levantar do sofá, levando-o depois para a pista de dança que era mesmo na frente deles. Amy rodeou o pescoço de Nolan com os braços e os dois começaram a se mover sensualmente. Nolan usou a mão que não segurava a bebida e puxou Amy mais para si, encostando os corpos dos dois, mantendo a mão na cintura dela. Bebeu mais um gole da sua bebida, enquanto Amy aproveitava para lhe mordiscar a orelha, levando-o a afastar o copo para a beijar nos lábios intensamente.

**- Eles chamam àquilo de dançar? **– Tristan perguntou no sofá, com cara de quem não estava gostando do espectáculo.

**- Ciúme é muito feio, Tristan.** – Luka disse, olhando Tristan com ar vitorioso.

Tristan o olhou de esguelha, não respondendo e bebendo mais um gole da sua bebida. Voltou a olhar o irmão, observando a maneira sensual como o loiro deslizava as mãos pelo corpo de Amy. Deu por si reparando na forma como Nolan beijava a garota, a forma como ele lambia os lábios dela e a levava a sorrir perversamente.

**- É por isso que todos querem o Nolan.** – a voz de Luka soou perto demais do ouvido de Tristan, mas nem assim o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tirou os olhos do irmão. – **Até a forma como ele toca em outra pessoa consegue te provocar.**

**- Pode se calar?!** – Tristan protestou, com a respiração ofegante.

**- Peço desculpa, não queria te arranjar **_**problemas**_**.** – Luka se desculpou falsamente, olhando o alto nas calças de Tristan. – **Posso te ajudar com isso, para me desculpar.** – falou ainda mais perto do ouvido de Tristan.

O mais velho respirou fundo e olhou o rapaz a seu lado. – **Não, obrigado.** – disse, antes de se levantar.

Tristan atropelou quase metade dos clientes antes de chegar ao banheiro e se trancar num dos cubículos, se sentando no chão e se encostando totalmente na parede fria. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Nolan lambendo os lábios num ar provocador apareceu como um flash, acompanhada de um gemido. Tristan franziu a testa e abriu os olhos, ficando em silêncio até ouvir outro gemido do cubículo à sua frente. _Não, aquilo não estava acontecendo_.


	8. Chapter 8

Lá pelas quatro da madrugada, se Nolan estava alegre com toda a bebida que consumira, então Tristan estava totalmente feliz. Uma felicidade tão grande que se tornava pesada e nem o deixava se levantar. E Tristan quase podia jurar que via dois Nolan's e duas Amy's se dirigindo até ele. Esfregou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para a frente tentando deixar de ver uma das Amy's, ou até mesmo as duas. Com os dois Nolan's ele não se importava.

**- Tristan, onde está o Luka? **– Nolan perguntou.

Tristan ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para dentro do copo, abanando a cabeça depois.

**- Não 'tá ali. **– respondeu.

E bebeu mais um gole da bebida que ele já nem se lembrava mais do que era, ou pelo menos planejava fazê-lo, se Nolan não lhe tirasse o copo da mão.

**- Não acha que já bebeu demais?! **– ralhou.

**- Não. **– respondeu, tentando pegar o copo.

Nolan pousou o copo na mesa atrás de si e estendeu a mão a Tristan.

**- Anda, vai lavar a cara. **– disse, mas Tristan ficou apenas olhando-o.

Nolan revirou os olhos e agarrou o pulso do irmão, o puxando para levantá-lo, pondo depois o braço de Tristan por cima dos seus ombros, porque se não, era bem capaz do mais velho se estabacar no chão ali mesmo.

**- Quer ajuda?** – Amy perguntou.

**- Não é preciso, eu trato disto. Vá para casa.** – disse, beijando a garota depois.

**- Tem certeza?**

**- Sim.** – ele respondeu e ela sorriu, indo embora.

Nolan arrastou Tristan até o banheiro do bar, segurou-o contra o seu corpo e ligou uma das torneiras, atirando depois a água na cara do irmão. Tristan protestou qualquer coisa não identificável e Nolan não conseguiu deixar de rir da figura do irmão. Tristan acabou por rir também, nem sabendo o motivo para tal.

**- Vamos para casa.** – Nolan disse.

Tristan concordou abanando a cabeça e depois encostou-a no ombro de Nolan, fechando os olhos. Nolan sorriu e saiu do banheiro, arrastando Tristan com ele.

Nolan fechou a porta do quarto com o mínimo barulho que conseguiu, enquanto segurava Tristan. Arrastou o outro até perto da cama dele e o olhou.

**- Tristan. **– chamou, pelo que o outro murmurou algo em resposta. **– Se** **agarre bem em mim. **– ordenou, pondo os braços o outro rapaz rodeando-lhe o pescoço.

**- 'Kay, maninho**. – Tristan murmurou em resposta, rindo, e aninhou a cara contra o pescoço de Nolan, provocando-lhe arrepios.

Nolan largou o corpo do outro, verificando se ele se segurava em pé durante algum tempo. Tirou-lhe o casaco, não conseguindo tirar a camisa e desapertou-lhe as calças, que logo caíram no chão.

**- O que você não faz para me despir. – **Tristan comentou contra o pescoço de Nolan, levando o outro a sorrir.

Nolan tirou o boné que Tristan usava e voltou a puxar a camisa, tirando-as com o cuidado de manter sempre um braço de Tristan o segurando-o.

**- Vai me violentar? **– Tristan perguntou, rindo.

**- Quer ser violentado?** – Nolan perguntou em resposta.

**- Só se for por você. **– Tristan respondeu, erguendo a cabeça para falar no ouvido de Nolan.

O loiro riu. – **Está** **bêbado. Eu não me aproveito de bêbados.**

**- Que se foda**. – Tristan respondeu, descendo os seus braços do pescoço de Nolan para a cintura do mesmo, apertando-o contra si, e continuando com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

**- Você vai é dormir.** – Nolan respondeu.

**- Mas eu não quero dormir.** – Tristan protestou contra a orelha de Nolan, mordendo-a depois.

**- Para com isso.** – o loiro ordenou.

**- Não**. – o outro riu, começando a beijar o pescoço de Nolan.

**- Tristan!** – o loiro deu-lhe um safanão, afastando-o ligeiramente de si e agarrando-o pelos ombros.

Tristan riu e no instante seguinte os seus lábios estavam colados aos de Nolan, beijando-os com satisfação. O loiro se deixou levar num primeiro momento e as mãos de Tristan desceram para a bunda dele, fazendo o seu corpo se encostar mais ao do mais velho. Até que Nolan percebeu realmente o que acontecia e descolou os seus lábios dos de Tristan, dando-lhe um tapa na cara.

**- O que foi isso?!** – Tristan protestou, com uma mão na face que lhe ardia.

**- Eu disse para parar.** – Nolan repreendeu.

**- Como se você não quisesse.** – o mais velho rabujou, voltando a se encostar ao irmão.

Nolan suspirou, empurrando Tristan até a cama dele. Mas este o puxou consigo, fazendo Nolan cair em cima de si. Riu, voltando a beijar o rapaz.

**- Tristan! –** Nolan guinchou, se afastando de novo. – **Chega, okay?** – olhou-o nos olhos.

Tristan negou, abanando a cabeça, e fez Nolan rodar pela cama, passando para cima dele. Beijou-o de novo.

**- Amanhã você vai se arrepender disto.** – Nolan avisou quando Tristan se afastou ligeiramente.

**- Não faz mal.** – Tristan respondeu simplesmente, antes de voltar a beijar os lábios do outro, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dele.

**xxx**

Tristan acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e com a estranha sensação de que algo não estava bem. Foi então que percebeu que abraçava alguém e abriu os olhos.

**- Aaaaaaaaah!** – gritou, dando um pulo tão grande da cama que acabou por cair dela. – **Nolan?** – perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

**- Tristan, me deixa dormir.** – Nolan resmungou, se virando para o outro lado e se aninhando na almofada.

Tristan olhou para si próprio, vendo que apenas vestia a boxer, o que agravou o seu estado de pânico. Levantou-se, se encostando na janela atrás de si, e olhou para Nolan com ar aterrorizado.

**- Nolan!** – chamou, quase gritando.

**- O que foi?** – Nolan resmungou, sem se mexer.

**- Porque é que você está na minha cama?**

**- Quer mesmo saber?** – Nolan perguntou.

**- Obvia – Não, não quero.** – Tristan interrompeu-se a ele mesmo. – **Não quero nem imaginar!**

**- Ótimo. Então pode me deixar dormir**. – Nolan respondeu.

Tristan ficou olhando-o por momentos, reparando que ele também estava apenas de boxer.

**- Okay, o que aconteceu?**

**- Você me beijou.** – Nolan respondeu, fazendo Tristan se engasgar com o ar que respirava.

**- Eu o quê?!** – perguntou, arregalando os olhos de novo.

**- Me beijou.** – o loiro repetiu. – **Eu te dei um tapa e mesmo assim você me beijou de novo. E depois me trouxe para a sua cama, começou a me despir e só parou porque eu me zanguei seriamente com o seu estado decadente de bebedeira.**

**- Você está inventando!** – Tristan acusou.

**- Acha mesmo?** – Nolan perguntou, se virando finalmente para Tristan e o olhando.

**- Acho!** – Tristan respondeu num tom indignado; _óbvio que ele achava_.

**- Então me explica porque estamos nós dois de cueca e dormindo na sua cama?**

**- Você é que se aproveitou do fato de eu ter bebido um pouquinho a mais!** – Tristan protestou, fazendo Nolan gargalhar sonoramente. **– Não é?** – perguntou, inseguro.

**- Tristan, quando eu quiser te levar para cama, não preciso que beba uma só gota de álcool.**

**- Convencido.** – o mais velho murmurou.

**- Ah é? Então vem aqui.** – pediu, deixando Tristan a olhá-lo com um ar desconfiado. – **Sente-se aqui!** – quase ordenou, batendo no colchão.

Tristan se sentou cuidadosamente, continuando a olhar o irmão com desconfiança. E antes que Tristan tivesse tempo de pensar em reagir, Nolan estava sentado em cima dele, olhando-o fixamente. O mais velho engoliu seco.

**- O q-que é que você va-vai fazer?** – perguntou, ao ver Nolan se aproximar.

**- O que parece?** – o loiro lambeu os lábios, levando Tristan a fixá-los.

Nolan se aproximou mais do outro, tocando com o nariz no dele. Tristan fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Os lábios dos dois se tocaram suavemente e logo depois as suas línguas fizeram o mesmo, se entrelaçando uma na outra antes de os lábios deles ganharem vontade própria e começarem a se mover um contra o outro. Tristan se deixou encostar à parede atrás de si e Nolan deslizou-lhe uma mão pelo corpo, indo tocá-lo por cima da boxer. Tristan suspirou de prazer, sentindo a sua excitação crescer, e Nolan sorriu.

**- Ainda acha que preciso te embebedar?** – sussurrou, movimentando a sua mão por cima da boxer de Tristan, levando o mais velho a gemer em resposta.

Nolan apenas sorriu perante isso, acenando negativamente com a cabeça. Voltou a beijar os lábios de Tristan e saiu de cima do irmão, deixando Tristan com a boca aberta de indignação.

**- Nolan?!** – o mais velho guinchou, quando o outro se dirigiu até a porta.

**- Sim, maninho?** – Nolan respondeu, se virando para ele com um sorriso vitorioso.

**- Vo-você não pode.** – disse, num tom suplicante, continuando encostado à parede.

**- Não posso o quê? –** Nolan perguntou num tom inocente demais.

**- Não pode parar aqui.** – Tristan respondeu, no mesmo tom suplicante.

**- Hm. Eu acho que posso.** – disse, voltando a se virar para a porta.

**- Nolan! –** Tristan quase gritou.

**- Esquece, mano! Vai ter que resolver o assunto sozinho.** – Nolan respondeu divertido, saindo do quarto.

Tristan ficou no mesmo lugar, com um ar chocado. Olhou para baixo e emitiu algo parecido com um rosnar. _Aquilo não podia estar lhe acontecendo! Não outra vez. _

Respirou fundo, decidido a resolver o seu pequeno grande problema com as próprias mãos. Literalmente. Suspirou quando fez a sua mão entrar na boxer e fechou os olhos.


	9. Chapter 9

Nolan estava extremamente divertido olhando para a TV desligada, prestando mais atenção ao som dos passos furiosos de Tristan descendo as escadas. Os gemidos que ouvira minutos antes, confirmavam que Tristan já resolvera o seu problema. Sozinho. E agora, provavelmente, ele vinha se vingar de Nolan.

**- Você deve achar que tem muita graça, não é?! –** Tristan protestou, olhando Nolan com ar ameaçador.

Nolan simplesmente mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o outro, sorrindo. Tristan bufou.

**- Eu te odeio! –** disse, antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

Nolan riu. Tristan voltou da cozinha, parando no mesmo lugar de onde acabara de sair.

**- Onde está a mãe? –** perguntou.

**- A mãe está fora do país, amor. Estamos sozinhos nas próximas duas semanas. Pensei que se lembrasse dessa parte.**

**- Já entendi porque não me lembrei. Há coisas que é preferível esquecer. –** comentou, olhando Nolan sentado no sofá.

**- Também te adoro. –** Nolan respondeu, voltando a olhar a TV desligada.

**- Qual é a graça de ver televisão com ela desligada? –** perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, planejando chatear Nolan.

**- Eu estava pensando em ligá-la. –** Nolan começou, voltando a olhar Tristan.

**- E não encontrou o controle. –** Tristan completou, sarcasticamente, ao que Nolan respondeu lhe mostrando o controle da TV que repousava ao seu lado. **– Oh**.

**- Não liguei porque para filme, chega o que você está fazendo agora mesmo. –** o loiro provocou, levando Tristan a semicerrar os olhos num ar chateado.

**- Olha. –** Tristan começou, num tom chateado, avançando para Nolan enquanto lhe apontava um dedo.

Nolan se levantou, enfrentando Tristan com um sorriso malicioso. Tristan perdeu as palavras por momentos, se limitando a abrir e fechar a boca repetidas vezes, até assumir de novo um ar chateado.

**- O que aconteceu lá em cima –**

**- Foi totalmente do agrado dos dois, pelo que percebi. –** Nolan interrompeu.

**- Isso é mentira! –** Tristan exclamou, indignado.

**- Hmhm. –** Nolan murmurou, se aproximando do outro.

Tristan o afastou. **– Longe, Nolan. Muito longe.**

**- Por quê? – **voltou a se aproximar e Tristan voltou a afastá-lo.

**- Porque sim. –** respondeu, decidido.

Nolan sorriu e tentou tocar em Tristan com uma das mãos, mas Tristan desviou-lhe a mão, indo ligeiramente para trás. Nolan repetiu o gesto, mas Tristan voltou a desviar-lhe a mão. Então Nolan começou a atacar com ambas as mãos, tentando tocar em Tristan, mas o mais velho não deixava, desviando sempre as mãos de Nolan enquanto o olhava com ar de –

**- Para quieto, Nolan. Eu estou te avisando. –** Tristan ameaçou.

Nolan ria, tentando tocar no outro. Até que Tristan se viu obrigado a agarrar os pulsos de Nolan para pará-lo. O que Tristan não contava era em ser atingido pelos lábios de Nolan logo depois, beijando-o na boca de forma provocadora.

Desistiu.

Nolan, por sua vez, ao sentir Tristan largar os seus pulsos, rodeou o pescoço do mais velho com os braços, puxando-o para si. E Tristan se rendeu de novo, agarrando a cintura do loiro. Nolan os fez rodar, empurrando Tristan até este se sentar no sofá e se sentando em cima dele depois. Provocou o mais velho, fazendo o seu corpo se mover, e o beijou pelo pescoço, o levando a gemer baixo. Tristan puxou o loiro para si, o beijando nos lábios, e Nolan se deixou envolver.

Até serem interrompidos pelo toque da campainha.

**- Tinha mesmo que ser agora? –** Tristan protestou entre dentes, fazendo Nolan sorrir vitoriosamente.

Nolan beijou Tristan uma outra vez, provocando-o com o toque da sua língua, e depois se levantou. Correu até a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente e dando de caras com Ben.

**- Oh! Olá, Ben. –** cumprimentou. **– Entra. –** disse, se afastando da porta para o loirinho passar.

Tristan o olhou, revirando os olhos depois, e Nolan teve que se conter para não rir, ao reparar na reação do irmão.

**- Nolan, nós precisamos conversar. –** Ben se pronunciou pela primeira vez, se virando para Nolan.

**- Sobre? –** o outro perguntou.

**- Nós. –** o loiro respondeu.

Tristan voltou a revirar os olhos, suspirando depois. Ben fingiu não reparar.

**- Okay, vamos para o meu quarto. Tristan, não se mexa. –** Nolan disse, agarrando a mão de Ben e o puxando para o segundo andar da casa.

Os dois entraram no quarto de Nolan e o loiro fechou a porta, se aproximando de Ben depois. Sorriu, agarrou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para si, e se inclinou, beijando-o pelo no pescoço. Ben se encolheu, se afastando de Nolan, e se sentou na cama, olhando o outro.

**- Gostava mais quando você era só meu. –** murmurou, desviando o olhar.

**- Ben… -** Nolan começou, respirando fundo e se ajoelhando em frente do outro, lhe agarrando as mãos depois. **– Eu gosto muito, muito, muito de você. Mas não da maneira como você quer, entende? Eu gosto de estar com você, te abraçar, te beijar e te dar carinho. Mas não gosto de me sentir preso.**

**- Eu quero você para mim. –** Ben murmurou.

Nolan se esticou na direção do loiro e beijou-lhe os lábios com doçura.

**- Me desculpa, Ben. Não consigo te dar isso, vai contra mim mesmo e o que quero.**

**- É por causa do Tristan, não é?**

**- Não tem a ver com ninguém mais, apenas comigo.**

**- Okay. –** murmurou de novo, desviando o olhar, com as lágrimas querendo acariciarem-lhe a face.

Nolan suspirou e se levantou, não largando as mãos de Ben e o puxando para si depois, para abraçá-lo. Ben correspondeu ao abraço, apertando o corpo de Nolan contra o seu. Nolan fez carinho no cabelo dele.

**- Não gosto de te ver chorar, minha princesinha. –** Ben o olhou. **– Devia mesmo procurar um outro príncipe. –** disse baixo, beijando o nariz de Ben depois.

**xxx**

Tristan permanecia deitado no sofá da sala, olhando o teto e pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. De fato, ele ainda não acreditava que tinha se deixado seduzir por um rapaz, mas a verdade é que ele não só tinha cedido as provocações de Nolan, como tinha correspondido a tais. Ele é bom.

**- Eu não pensei isto! –** exclamou alto, mas para si, se levantando do sofá, escandalizado consigo mesmo.

**- Não pensou o quê? –** Nolan perguntou, descendo as escadas.

Tristan o olhou atrapalhado, reparando depois em Ben, que permanecia de mão dada com Nolan.

**- Nada. –** respondeu, se deixando cair de novo no sofá, com um ar emburrado.

**- Se você diz. –** Nolan comentou com ar maroto, ao perceber o porquê dos ciúmes de Tristan. **– Nós vamos sair, quer vir também? –** perguntou, levando Tristan a se erguer de imediato do sofá.

**- Claro! –** respondeu.

Nolan se conteve para não rir e depois se dirigiu para a porta, puxando Ben consigo. Tristan os seguiu.

Pouco tempo depois Nolan, Ben e Tristan estavam se encontrando com Amy, Luka, Nadia e Mandy no centro comercial de sempre.

**- Vocês dois já se falaram? –** Luka perguntou, olhando desconfiado para Nolan e Ben.

**- Já. –** Nolan respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas.

**- Estranho. Costuma demorar muito mais tempo. –** Luka comentou, sorrindo de forma marota.

- **Mas desta vez teve que ser rápido, senão o Tristan ficava de novo com ciúmes.** – Nolan se desculpou, fazendo todos os olhares caírem sobre Tristan.

Tristan arregalou os olhos, olhando todos à sua volta.

**- Aquilo é mentira! –** se apressou a dizer, redirecionando todos os olhares para Nolan.

**- E se fossemos almoçar? –** Nolan sugeriu.

**- Sim, é uma boa idéia. –** Tristan concordou apressadamente.

Os outros ficaram por momentos movimentando o olhar de Nolan para Tristan e de Tristan para Nolan, acabando por encolherem os ombros e se dirigirem para a praça de alimentação. Nolan sorriu para Tristan e seguiu os outros, enquanto Tristan se apressou para acompanhar o passo dele.

**- Não gostei dessa dos ciúmes. –** Tristan disse, olhando Nolan de soslaio.

**- É verdade, Tristanzinho. –** Nolan respondeu, sem olhar o outro.

**- E não ouse me chamar disso! – **protestou.

**- Claro, Tristanzinho. – **Nolan respondeu em tom de zombaria, levanto Tristan a semicerrar os olhos enquanto o olhava.

**- Nolan, ali está o seu amigo! –** Amy disse para Nolan, o fazendo reparar no rapaz que atendia pedidos no McDonald's.

Nolan sorriu, avançando para a fila onde montes de garotas esperavam pela sua vez para fazer o pedido ao rapaz de olhos verdes. Observou-o, concluindo que estava exatamente igual a última vez que o vira. Os seus olhos continuavam verdes, o seu sorriso continuava de cortar a respiração, o seu cabelo continuava não muito curto e num penteado que apenas ele sabia fazer e a sua camisa continuava provocadoramente não muito larga. Josh era um arraso; e isso era uma verdade. Caso contrário, as garotas não prefeririam ser atendidas por ele, apenas na esperança de ele reparar em alguma delas. Pobre inocência.

**- Quem é aquele? –** Tristan perguntou a Amy, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz em questão.

**- Josh Stuart. Tem dezenove anos, um histórico bastante grande de relações e é totalmente hot.**

**- E suponho que o Nolan esteja incluído no histórico de relações.**

**- Exato. –** riu. **– Agora repara só como as garotas babam para ele e o Nolan espera pacientemente atrás delas. –** comentou, olhando também ela para Josh. **– E agora observa o Mister Nolan dando conta do caso. –** disse, ao ver as garotas saírem da frente de Nolan, o deixando se aproximar mais de Josh.

Nolan apoiou os cotovelos no balcão que o separava do outro rapaz, sorrindo de forma provocadoramente simpática.

**- Posso saber o que deseja? –** Josh perguntou, sendo formal demais propositalmente.

**- Hm… -** Nolan fingiu pensar. **– Eu queria um McJosh com batatas médias. Se não for muito incômodo. –** sorriu de novo, pousando um dólar em cima do balcão. O outro riu.

**- Com certeza. –** Josh respondeu, guardando o dinheiro na caixa registradora. **– Acho que o seu pedido estará pronto dentro de… -** olhou o relógio de pulso. **– Cinco minutos.**

Nolan mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo, e se voltou, caminhando calmamente para perto do grupo.

**- Parece que não deu certo. –** Tristan comentou, num tom de zombaria.

**- Acha? –** Amy perguntou, num tom sugestivo.

**- Cinco minutos. –** Nolan informou, ao chegar perto dos outros.

E passados cinco minutos Amy pode ver Josh sair do restaurante de fast food, com um pacote de batatas fritas na mão, e se aproximando de Nolan. Ela fez sinal com a cabeça para ele se virar e logo depois Nolan estava cumprimentando Josh com um beijo nos lábios.

Para desagrado de Nolan e _agrado de Tristan_, Josh não podia ficar com eles, pois já tinha algo combinado, então teve que ir embora logo depois de deixar as batatas fritas com Nolan. O loiro apenas encolheu os ombros e comeu uma batata.


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de almoçarem numa das pizzarias da praça de alimentação, os sete amigos ficaram sentados em volta da mesa onde tinham almoçado.

**- Agora o que seria uma ótima idéia mesmo era irmos ao cinema. – **Luka propôs.

**- Uma boa. – **Amy concordou.

**- Podíamos ir ver um filme de terror. – **Mandy sugeriu.

**- Ou de ação. – **Nadia acrescentou.

**- Eu gosto de ação. – **Nolan comentou, sorrindo de forma perversa.

**- Não esse tipo de ação. – **Nadia repreendeu.

**- Eu voto no terror. –** Ben disse.

**- Eu preferia ação. – **Tristan contrariou.

**- Vamos ver um de terror. – **Nolan disse, se inclinando para Tristan e se apoiando no ombro deste. **– E da sua ação trato eu. – **sussurrou provocadoramente no ouvido do mais velho.

**- Não sei se isso será boa idéia. – **Tristan murmurou em resposta.

**- E por quê? – **Nolan sussurrou de novo, mordiscando a orelha de Tristan. **– Eu quero, você quer. Qual é o problema?**

**- Quem te disse que eu queria? – **Tristan perguntou descontraidamente, continuando a sussurrar.

**- Eu sei que quer**.

**- Pode estar enganado, sabia? – **Tristan provocou, virando ligeiramente a cara para Nolan.

Tristan sentiu a respiração de Nolan lhe tocar os lábios, quando o loiro fez o nariz dele deslizar pelo seu, acariciando-o suavemente.

**- Mas não estou. –** Nolan respondeu sussurrando, beijando Tristan no canto dos lábios.

**- Como pode ter tanta certeza? –** Tristan voltou a provocar, virando a cara para o outro lado de novo.

**- Porque mesmo que não quisesse, eu ia te convencer a querer. –** Nolan respondeu, beijando o pescoço do outro. **– E você sabe como eu posso ser convincente.** – sussurrou provocadoramente, entre os beijos que depositava no outro.

**- Pois é. –** respondeu, olhando o resto do grupo. **– Por isso é que estou contando com você para convencer a eles de que não está acontecendo nada entre nós. –** disse, continuando a sussurrar.

Nolan se afastou ligeiramente de Tristan, olhando os outros. Sorriu, olhando de lado para Tristan.

**- Sim, é o que estão pensando. –** disse para os outros, levando Tristan a arregalar os olhos.

**- Era suposto dizer que não acontece nada! –** Tristan protestou, murmurando, se virando para Bill.

**- Tenha calma, Tristanzinho. –** Nolan respondeu simplesmente, dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Tristan.

**- Eu não acredito que você está fodendo com o seu próprio irmão! –** Luka disse, com ar escandalizado.

**- Isso é indecente! –** Ben protestou.

**- Oh, por favor! –** Nolan resmungou, revirando os olhos. **– Aposto que no meu lugar vocês fariam o mesmo. –** comentou, com ar sugestivo.

**- Bem, pondo as coisas nesse ponto de –**

**- Luka?! –** Ben guinchou, interrompendo o outro.

**- Oh, vamos lá, Ben! –** Luka protestou.** – Você já viu bem aquilo tudo?! –** comentou, apreciando descaradamente o corpo de Tristan, o levando a arregalar os olhos, exibindo um ar chocado. **– Está com essa cara por quê?! Estou te elogiando, devia ficar feliz! –** protestou.

**- Totalmente. –** Tristan respondeu em tom irônico.

**- Sim, Luka, para já com isso! –** Nolan disse, num tom estranhamente sério.

Tristan olhou o irmão por momentos, com ar desconfiado, enquanto se perguntava onde é que ele teria batido com a cabeça.

**- Eu sei que ele é bom, mas é meu, okay? – **Nolan respondeu.

Bem que aquilo lhe parecia muito estranho vindo de Nolan. **– Hey! Seu, o escambal! – **Tristan reclamou, olhando Nolan.

O loiro não respondeu, se limitou a olhar o outro com ar ameaçador, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

**- Quê? – **Tristan inquiriu em tom rabugento, olhando Nolan com ar superior. **– Não tenho medo de você, sabia?! –** Nolan apenas sorriu.

E Tristan se arrependeu vivamente do que dissera, mal sentiu uma mão apertar o seu sexo por baixo da mesa, o levando quase a saltar do banco e soltar um gemido repentino em pleno centro comercial.

**- Okay, okay, eu já entendi a idéia. – **gemeu para Nolan, suspirando quando este o soltou.

Tristan olhou de lado para o irmão, engolindo seco depois. Nolan sorriu, se inclinando e lhe beijando a bochecha depois.

**- Não íamos ao cinema? – **Nolan perguntou, com um sorriso.

**- Não sei se essa será uma boa idéia. – **Tristan murmurou, olhando de lado para o irmão.

**- Ainda não escolhemos um filme! – **Ben reclamou.

**- Escolhemos sim! – **Amy contrariou.

**- Vamos ver "They Came From Upstairs". – **Nadia disse, entusiasmada.

**- Tem a Ashley Tisdale! – **Mandy acrescentou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

**- Esse filme é para crianças! – **Tristan protestou.

**- E o que é que você é? – **Mandy perguntou, se inclinando para ele. **– Quem anda com crianças, criança é.**

O olhar de Tristan parou no decote da garota, se hipnotizando automaticamente.

**- Eu posso ser o que você quiser. – **ele respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do decote dela, sorrindo marotamente.

Mandy sorriu provocadoramente e voltou a se sentar corretamente. Nolan soltou um guincho, em sinal de indignação, e logo depois olhou para Tristan com ar assassino. Não perde por esperar, maninho.

**xxx**

Os sete entraram na sala de cinema, com Nolan empurrando Tristan na sua frente e os outros os seguindo.

**- Porque será que isto não me agrada? –** Tristan perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para Nolan.

Nolan apenas sorriu marotamente e apertou a bunda do outro, continuando a empurrá-lo à sua frente.

**- Hey! –** Tristan protestou. **– Cuidado com a mercadoria, okay?**

**- Não se preocupe, Tristan. Eu sou uma pessoa muito cuidadosa. –** Nolan respondeu em jeito de provocação, e logo depois estava quase atirando Tristan para este se sentar no lugar ao canto da sala, se sentando ao seu lado depois.

**- Uma pessoa muito cuidadosa, sim. –** Tristan barafustou baixo, num tom irônico.

Nolan respondeu com um sorriso que Tristan achou inocente demais, dadas as circunstâncias e a personalidade dele. Logo ao lado de Nolan se sentou Amy, seguida de Mandy, Nadia, Luka e Ben respectivamente.

Na sala semi-escura, Nadia, Bem e Luka prestavam atenção ao filme; Mandy comentava com Amy o quão atraente ela achava a atriz Ashley Tisdale; Nolan olhava o ecrã gigante a sua frente, sem mostrar o mínimo interesse e Tristan se deixava escorregar pelo banco, enquanto olhava o rapaz a seu lado com ar de quem quer pedir algo mas, tem vergonha de o fazer. Até que Nolan reparou no irmão, tendo de virar a cara por momentos para não rir na cara do outro.

**- Sim, Tristan? –** perguntou, olhando de novo o mais velho.

**- O quê? –** Tristan perguntou num tom inocentemente confuso.

**- Quer alguma coisa?**

**- Não! –** o mais velho se apressou a responder, se endireitando no banco.

Nolan não conseguiu evitar o riso.

**- Qual é a graça? –** Tristan inquiriu, olhando de um lado para o outro.

**- Nenhuma Tristan. Sou apenas eu que sou extremamente louco e fico rindo sem motivo aparente. –** Nolan respondeu, num tom suficientemente sério para esconder uma ironia.

**- Acho que concordo com você. –** Tristan respondeu com a provocação lhe queimando a voz sem que ele percebesse.

Nolan sorriu marotamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, e se inclinou para Tristan.

**- Eu no seu lugar não apoiava a minha loucura. –** sussurrou, enquanto a sua mão deslizava pela perna de Tristan.

Tristan, por sua vez, fechou os olhos e mordeu o próprio lábio, se encostando totalmente no banco, suspirando com o toque de Nolan. Nolan continuou, subindo a sua mão até a parte interior da coxa de Tristan, sentindo a excitação do outro crescendo.

**- Feliz de novo? –** sussurrou de novo, lhe tocando mais intimamente.

**- Você é terrível. –** Tristan acusou, num gemido fraco.

**- Não gosta? –** Nolan provocou, continuando a tocar as partes íntimas do outro.

**- Não. –** Tristan se recusou a admitir, mordendo de novo o lábio.

**- Tem certeza? –** Nolan perguntou, apertando o sexo de Tristan e o obrigando a gemer.

**- Nolan, sério, se controle!** – Amy protestou em tom baixo.

Nolan apenas olhou para ela e sorriu marotamente, desviando o olhar depois. Mordiscou a orelha de Tristan.

**- Admita que gosta, Tristan. –** provocou, sussurrando.

**- Por quê? –** Tristan persistiu, com a voz rouca de prazer.

**- Porque é melhor. –** Nolan sussurrou, começando a lhe beijar o pescoço.

**- Melhor para você ou para mim? –** o mais velho insistiu.

**- Para os dois. -** e dito isto, Nolan se levantou habilmente do seu lugar, se sentando em cima das pernas de Tristan depois.

Beijou-o no pescoço, traçando um caminho lento até aos lábios, onde parou, sem os beijar. Nolan apenas ficou com os lábios entreabertos perto dos de Tristan e logo depois provocou o mais velho, passando com a língua pelo lábio dele. E Tristan não resistiu à provocação, beijando Nolan intensamente, enquanto as suas mãos procuravam agarrar o corpo do loiro. Nolan parou o beijo, ficando com a testa encostada na de Tristan e os olhos fechados, respirando ligeiramente ofegante enquanto sorria.

**- Eu disse que você ia ceder. –** comentou contra os lábios de Tristan.

**- Okay, você ganhou. –** Tristan admitiu por fim, num tom que suava como um suspiro.

Nolan sorriu de novo, beijando os lábios de Tristan em seguida, enquanto Tristan se ocupava de fazer as suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo de Nolan, passando da bunda para dentro da camisa, segurando Nolan pela cintura. Nolan agarrou o pescoço de Tristan, beijando deliciosamente os lábios do rapaz e enrolando a sua língua na dele. Tristan puxou o loiro para si, desejando-o mais.

-** Oh, meu Deus do céu. –** Amy se lamentou, ao olhar os dois rapazes ao seu lado que se envolviam cada vez mais em beijos de cortar a respiração, até para quem assistia. – **Vocês estão numa sala de cinema, se lembram?!** – protestou.

Nolan simplesmente sorriu de forma marota, enquanto olhava Amy e parava lentamente de beijar Tristan, ficando ainda com os lábios quase encostados aos deste.

**- Oh. Peço desculpas. –** Nolan pediu, sem arrependimento, voltando a beijar Tristan sem parar de olhar a amiga.

Amy revirou os olhos. Nolan olhou Tristan e mordeu o lábio, num ar sedutor. Tristan ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando Nolan com ar curioso.

**- Sim? Ou não? –** perguntou, inclinando a cabeça primeiro para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

Tristan simplesmente olhou para baixo, voltando a olhar Nolan depois, mordendo o lábio inferior. Nolan sorriu, agarrou a mão de Tristan e o puxou para fora da sala de cinema, enquanto o resto do grupo olhava os dois com ar chocado.


	11. Chapter 11

Mal entraram no banheiro, que ficava logo ao lado da sala de cinema, Nolan encostou Tristan na parede mais próxima, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Tristan suspirou de prazer, se deixando levar por Nolan. Os dois se beijaram, caminhando quase aos tropeções até um dos cubículos existentes no banheiro. Tristan fechou a porta atrás de si, sem largar Nolan ou parar de beijá-lo, e logo depois encostou o loiro na parede, beijando-lhe o pescoço com urgência. Nolan se deixou encostar à parede, mordendo o lábio e gemendo baixo.

Os lábios de Tristan pararam ainda encostados aos de Nolan, ambos entreabertos, e Nolan aproveitou isso para tirar a camisa de Tristan. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, se fixando em silêncio durante algum tempo. Nolan tirou a própria camisa, a deixando cair no chão enquanto restabelecia o contato visual com Tristan. Ficaram se olhando, se analisando mútua e profundamente, pela primeira vez.

Ambos tinham a perfeita noção que os seus olhos eram iguais, mas isso parecia a única coisa que dividiam. O pequeno narizinho de Nolan não parecia muito diferente do nariz de Tristan, mas se olhassem com atenção reparavam que Tristan tinha o nariz ligeiramente maior. Mas todo o Tristan era aparentemente maior que Nolan, exceto pela altura onde Nolan ganhava com alguns centímetros a mais. Tristan tinha os lábios ligeiramente mais grossos, lhe dando um aspecto aveludado e delicioso; se rosto era mais redondo que o de Nolan, ou talvez o de Nolan é que fosse magro demais, e enquanto Nolan apresentava um corpo esguio, aparentemente frágil, o corpo de Tristan não denunciava fragilidade nenhuma, tendo todos os músculos mais definidos e as costas mais largas.

Os dois voltaram a se olhar nos olhos e Nolan inclinou a cabeça para um dos lados, arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enquanto se encostava a Tristan e rodeava o pescoço deste com um dos braços. Tristan o olhou com um sorriso maroto, lhe abraçando a cintura. Os lábios dos dois voltaram a se juntar, agora com mais calma, apreciando ao máximo os movimentos lentos e sincronizados, enquanto Nolan fazia a sua mão descer até as calças de Tristan. E Tristan se arrepiava, ao sentir a mão do outro lhe percorrer o corpo para parar no botão das calças, desabotoando-o. Nolan deu dois passos pequenos para frente, encostando Tristan na parede do outro lado do pequeno cubículo, e então tirou totalmente as calças de Tristan, as deixando cair. Tristan gemeu quando a mão de Nolan entrou na sua boxer, e apertando seu sexo quase de surpresa, gesto digno do predador que Nolan era. O loiro sorriu contra os lábios de Tristan, voltando a beijá-lo e descendo depois os seus lábios pelo corpo dele. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, os ombros e o peito. Mordeu o mamilo, fazendo Tristan gemer baixo de novo. Beijou-lhe a barriga, o abdômen e a bacia. Olhou para Tristan, verificando que o mais velho se mantinha totalmente encostado à parede, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos de prazer. Sorriu. Baixou-lhe a boxer, continuando a agarrar seu membro. Passou a sua língua na ponta do sexo do outro, o levando a gemer, ainda que baixo. Repetiu o gesto, desta vez mais devagar. Depois começou a movimentar a sua mão ao longo da excitação de Tristan enquanto a sua boca se entretinha brincando com a ponta. Tristan levou a sua mão até a nuca de Nolan, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos loiros deste, enquanto tentava não gemer alto demais.

Nolan continuava com os movimentos sem hesitar em nenhum momento, por vezes aumentando o ritmo, para depois diminuir de novo, e isso para Tristan era um pouco como uma tortura. Ele não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo.

Rapidamente tudo explodiu, Tristan não sabia dizer se já tinha sentido algo assim, e por alguns momentos perdeu alguns sentidos.

Foi só quando Tristan teve o seu auge que Nolan parou, lambendo os lábios e voltando a beijar o corpo de Tristan, desta vez num sentido ascendente, de volta aos lábios do mesmo. Tristan estava ainda em êxtase quando Nolan lhe beijou os lábios, mas logo correspondeu, puxando Nolan para si.

**- É melhor irmos logo, o filme deve estar quase acabando. –** Nolan disse, interrompendo o beijo.

Sorriu marotamente, olhando Tristan, e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois se afastou, agarrou a sua camisa, a vestiu e saiu da cabine, encostando a porta depois. Tristan ficou olhando a porta por onde Nolan tinha saído, com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, e depois se vestiu. Saiu da cabine, encontrando Nolan lavando as mãos. Nolan reparou nele e o olhou através do espelho, sorrindo marotamente. Tristan correspondeu ao sorriso, sorrindo da mesma forma, enquanto encostava o seu corpo ao de Nolan, pressionando o loiro contra o balcão. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, lhe agarrando a cintura enquanto passava as suas mãos para dentro da camisa dele.

**- Para quem não gostava de rapazes você parece bastante entusiasmado. –** Nolan comentou, suspirando quando Tristan o pressionou mais contra o balcão.

**- Eu desconhecia que era tão bom fazendo determinadas coisas. –** Tristan provocou, sussurrando ao ouvido de Nolan.

**- Eu percebi que tinha gostado, não precisava dizer. –** Nolan respondeu, se virando com custo para Tristan.

Tristan voltou a pressionar o corpo de Nolan com o seu, levando o loiro a se apoiar com ambas as mãos na borda do balcão, e o beijou nos lábios. Nolan se deixou levar pelo toque aveludado dos lábios do outro, intensificando o beijo. Rapidamente as mãos de Nolan deixaram de se apoiar no balcão e agarraram o pescoço de Tristan, enquanto os dois passavam a se beijar loucamente. Até que foram interrompidos pela voz de Luka protestando.

**- Mas porque tenho que ser eu a entrar?! –** a voz dele se ouviu, fazendo Nolan e Tristan pararem olhando a entrada do banheiro.

**- Porque sim, Luka, anda logo! –** a voz de Amy protestava também.

E no minuto seguinte Luka estava sendo empurrado para dentro do banheiro, quase se espalhando no chão graças a brutalidade com que tinha sido obrigado a entrar. Depois parou olhando Nolan e Tristan, arregalando os olhos, mas suspirando logo em seguida.

**- Ufa! Ao menos já estão vestidos.** – agradeceu em voz alta, revirando os olhos e falando consigo mesmo.

**- Como se você se importasse do contrário. –** Nolan comentou, sorrindo perversamente.

**- Nolan, meu amor, a última coisa que quero é ver dois rapazes bons se comendo sem eu poder participar. –** Luka respondeu.

**- Portanto, o grave não é ver dois rapazes juntos, é não poder participar. –** Tristan constatou.

**- Claro! –** Luka respondeu, fazendo um ar importante.

**- Pois é Luka, mas o Tristan é só meu. –** Nolan provocou, abraçado a Tristan, mostrando a língua para Luka.

Luka revirou os olhos e apontou a porta de saída. Nolan sorriu, beijou os lábios de Tristan e o agarrou pela mão, o puxando para fora do banheiro. Luka voltou a revirar os olhos, embora os seus lábios formassem um sorriso, e seguiu os outros dois.

**xxx**

**- Ainda não me explicou essa história de ser só seu. –** Tristan insistia, sussurrando ao ouvido de Nolan enquanto se encostava suavemente a ele, pousando as mãos na cintura do loiro.

- **Já te disse que não há nada para explicar. –** Nolan respondeu, enquanto olhava curioso a máquina fotográfica que segurava nas mãos. **– O que você acha desta? –** perguntou, se virando ligeiramente para trás e mostrando a máquina a Tristan.

**- Para que raio você quer isso? –** o mais velho perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

**- A minha máquina estragou, preciso de uma nova. –** Nolan explicou.

**- Isso não será caro demais? Vai acabar estragando-a também. –** Tristan comentou, com um sorriso de gozo.

**- Não se compra uma boa máquina por menos de cem dólares. –** disse. **– E eu não vou estragá-la assim tão facilmente! –** protestou, batendo com as costas da mão na barriga de Tristan, fazendo o ultimo se encolher, rindo.

**- Se você diz, eu acredito.** – Tristan respondeu, rindo.

**- Acho bom. É assim que eu gosto de você. –** Nolan brincou, agarrando o queixo de Tristan.

Os lábios de Nolan tocaram os de Tristan com suavidade, lhe dando um beijo simples e rápido. Tristan revirou os olhos, não deixando de sorrir.

**- Bem, de qualquer forma neste momento não tenho dinheiro para ela. –** Nolan comentou, colocando a máquina no devido lugar. **– Vamos? –** perguntou, olhando Tristan com ar infantil.

Tristan encolheu os ombros e Nolan lhe agarrou a mão, o puxando suavemente enquanto caminhava pela loja em busca do resto do grupo. Rapidamente encontraram Luka, que jogava PlayStation com Ben.

**- Luka –**

**- Agora não posso! –** Luka interrompeu Nolan, sem tirar os olhos da TV à sua frente.

**- Hey, isso não vale! –** Ben protestou, no que Luka respondeu com uma gargalhada. **– Idiota!**

**- Até estou com pena, amor! Aprende a jogar! –** Luka troçou.

**- Não, não, não! –** Ben protestou de novo, abanando o controle. **– Mais rápido!**

**- O Ben vai perdeêeer, lalala. –** Luka cantarolava.

**- Onde foram as meninas? –** Nolan perguntou a Ben.

**- A uma loja de roupas qualquer ali do lado. –** o loirinho respondeu.

**- Oh. E vocês dois vão ficar por aqui? –** voltou a perguntar.

**- Sim. –** Ben voltou a responder, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

**- Okay. Nós vamos dar uma volta. –** Nolan informou e Ben desviou rapidamente o olhar até ele, sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça. **– Toma conta do Luka, okay? –** pediu, beijando o cabelo loiro de Ben.

**- Okay. –** Ben respondeu, rindo.

**- Que graça! –** Luka protestou, empurrando o ombro de Ben.

**- Hey! Assim não vale! –** Ben protestou.

Nolan riu, abanando a cabeça negativamente, e se dirigiu para a saída da loja, sem largar a mão de Tristan. O mais velho o seguiu sem reclamar.

Luka ficou vendo Nolan se afastar, parando consequentemente de jogar. Ben reparou na atitude do outro e o olhou.

**- O que foi? –** perguntou, com ar confuso.

Luka o olhou. **– Não se importa que o Nolan e o Tristan -** não concluiu a frase, sabendo que Ben entenderia.

**- Acho que me cansei de esperar pelo Nolan. –** Ben respondeu, desviando o olhar. **– Está na hora de partir para outro. –** disse, voltando a olhar Luka.

**- Tem certeza do que está dizendo? –** Luka perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e olhando Ben com ar desconfiado.

Ben sorriu, abanando a cabeça positivamente.

**- Posso me colocar na lista de espera? –** Luka brincou, se inclinando ligeiramente para Ben.

Ben sorriu abertamente e logo depois depositou um leve e doce beijo nos lábios de Luka, surpreendendo-o. Riu. E Luka não quis ficar para trás, agarrando o queixo de Ben e o beijando depois, num beijo agora intenso.


	12. Chapter 12

Nolan continuava agarrando a mão de Tristan, não querendo largá-la. Já Tristan olhava em volta, vendo os olhares das pessoas que reparavam no fato de ele e Nolan irem de mãos dadas, mas mesmo assim não se preocupando em soltar a sua mão da de Nolan.

**- Você não se preocupa mesmo com o que as pessoas possam dizer ou pensar de você, não é? –** perguntou, olhando Nolan com um sorriso.

**- Não mesmo. –** Nolan respondeu, olhando as vitrines das lojas pelas quais passava. – **Apenas me preocupo com o que os meus amigos pensam. – **concluiu, sem olhar Tristan.

**- Não te preocupa a maneira como as pessoas te olham? –** Tristan voltou a perguntar.

Nolan apenas olhou Tristan, se virando para ele, e o puxou para si, colando fugazmente os seus lábios aos dele. Tristan, por sua vez, não negou o beijo. Em vez disso, Tristan puxou mais Nolan para si, o agarrando pela cintura com a mão que tinha disponível. E Nolan pousou também a sua mão livre no pescoço de Tristan, enquanto os seus lábios se entreabriam e deixavam a língua de Tristan voltar a explorar a sua boca. Tocaram a língua um do outro, provocando neles próprios uma sensação de bem-estar e prazer.

Os lábios dos dois se afastaram por breves segundos, enquanto ambos permaneciam de olhos fechados, e depois voltaram a se tocar, em beijos cada vez mais curtos, como uma contagem decrescente para o fim. Olharam-se nos olhos enquanto se afastavam e depois continuaram a caminhar, enquanto as pessoas que tinham assistido ao beijo os olhavam de lado com ar reprovador.

**- Acho que entendi a idéia. –** Tristan comentou, olhando Nolan.

O loiro sorriu, continuando a andar.

Nolan entrou em casa e Tristan entrou logo depois, segurando ainda a mão do loiro. Deixou-o fechar a porta e logo depois o puxou para si, lhe agarrando a cintura e beijando-lhe os lábios. Nolan rodeou o pescoço do outro com os braços e logo depois sentiu-se embater na porta, sendo depois pressionado contra esta pelo corpo de Tristan, enquanto os lábios do outro desciam até o seu pescoço.

**- Me explica porque é que só me dá vontade de ficar te beijando? – **Tristan perguntou sussurrando, ao aproximar os seus lábios da orelha de Nolan.

**- Porque - **gemeu, enquanto os lábios de Tristan se aproximavam dos seus. **– Me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo. –** sussurrou contra os lábios de Tristan, o beijando em seguida.

Tristan correspondeu ao beijo e puxou Nolan de novo para si, desta vez o guiando para a sala. Caiu no sofá assim que este interrompeu o seu caminho. Nolan sorriu perversamente, tirando a própria camisa depois, e enquanto isso Tristan se ajeitava no sofá, se apoiando com os cotovelos no mesmo. Nolan subiu em cima de Tristan, se sentando nas pernas deste, e começou a subir sua camisa também, enquanto lhe beijava o corpo, até lhe beijar os lábios e deixar a camisa cair no chão. Já Tristan deslizava as mãos pelo corpo de Nolan, sentindo este se arrepiar, parando depois na bunda dele, puxando-o para si. Beijavam-se.

Nolan deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Tristan, apreciando os músculos bem definidos deste, até chegar ao botão das calças, que abriu habilmente. Deslizou o fecho lentamente, aumentando a excitação de Tristan, e arrastou os seus lábios pela pele do outro, indo lhe beijar o pescoço. Tristan sorriu em satisfação. Nolan fez os seus lábios descerem de novo, beijando o peito de Tristan, parando num dos mamilos, mordiscando-o. Tristan gemeu baixinho. Nolan o beijou pelo corpo, apreciando-o, e depois se pôs de joelhos no sofá, com uma perna para cada lado do corpo de Tristan. Olhou-o sensualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior, e depois lhe agarrou as calças, tirando-as lentamente. Tristan se ergueu, se apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto se descalçava e tentava se livrar das suas calças com os próprios pés. E quando conseguiu, se sentou no sofá, ficando a poucos centímetros do corpo de Nolan. Agarrou-o pelas ancas e lhe beijou o anjo tatuado na bacia, se aproximando depois do umbigo. Nolan lambeu o lábio, prendendo-o depois com os dentes, enquanto o toque quente da língua de Tristan lhe provocava arrepios. Tristan sorriu contra a pele arrepiada de Nolan, continuando a beijá-lo na barriga, enquanto as suas mãos se dedicavam a abrir as calças do loiro.

Nolan se deixou cair de cima do irmão, se sentando nas pernas deste, e o beijou com uma certa urgência, empurrando-o para voltá-lo a deitar no sofá. Tristan aproveitou isso para tirar as calças de Nolan, percorrendo depois o corpo do loiro com as mãos. Nolan deslizou também as suas mãos pelo corpo de Tristan, entrando diretamente na boxer do mais velho, apertando seu sexo e o levando a gemer baixo. Sorriu, prendendo o lábio inferior de Tristan com os dentes, soltando-o pouco depois, olhando o mais velho nos olhos.

**- Me quer, Tristan? –** murmurou contra os lábios do outro.

**- Mais do que imagina. –** Tristan confessou baixo, antes de beijar Nolan de novo.

Nolan sorriu interiormente, beijando mais intensamente o outro, passando depois a beijá-lo no pescoço. Tristan sentiu os lábios de Nolan voltarem a lhe percorrer o corpo num sentido descendente, o levando a loucura apenas de pensar naquilo que se seguia. Nolan tirou finalmente a boxer de Tristan, movendo a sua mão pela excitação dele, fazendo-o gemer. Tristan se encostou com força no sofá, arqueando ligeiramente as costas e mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que quase se machucava. Nolan sorriu e logo depois estava fazendo a sua língua deslizar pelo sexo de Tristan, o provocando.

**- God! –** o mais velho gemeu, levando Nolan a parar para olhá-lo com um sorriso de satisfação.

Nolan repetiu o gesto, desta vez mais lentamente, vendo a respiração de Tristan se tornar ofegante. A língua de Nolan brincou com a ponta do pênis de Tristan, provocando os gemidos no rapaz, e pouco depois já toda a boca de Nolan se dedicava ao pênis do irmão, fazendo tudo para levar Tristan à loucura. Nolan olhou de novo para Tristan, vendo o último arquear a costas enquanto soltava um outro gemido. Sorriu. Para Nolan, naquele momento, não havia nada que o satisfizesse mais que a expressão de prazer na cara do irmão, principalmente sabendo que todo o prazer que o irmão sentia naquele momento era provocado por si.

**xxx**

A casa estava agora completamente silenciosa, apenas se ouvindo as respirações calmas dos dois rapazes na sala. Tristan estava deitado no sofá, olhando o teto enquanto os seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos loiros do outro. E Nolan estava deitado em cima de Tristan, lhe abraçando o corpo enquanto apoiava a cabeça no peito dele.

**- Isto é tudo tão estranho. –** Tristan comentou.

Nolan se moveu lentamente, levantando a cabeça e olhando o irmão.

**- O quê? –** perguntou.

**- A maneira como você virou a minha vida toda do avesso. –** Tristan respondeu, rindo depois.

Nolan sorriu. Tristan levantou a cabeça, olhando Nolan. Beijaram-se.

**- Quer dizer –** Tristan começou. **– Você é um rapaz.**

**- Inicialmente. –** Nolan interrompeu, rindo, e depois olhou por si abaixo, levantando ligeiramente o corpo. **– Uma daquelas é minha. –** disse em tom de brincadeira.

**- Da maneira como gosta da outra, quase podia ser sua também. –** Tristan provocou, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Nolan.

**- Sério? –** Nolan entrou no jogo, num tom mimado, dando rápidos beijos nos lábios de Tristan.

**- Se quiser muito. –** Tristan respondeu, sorrindo provocadoramente.

**- Eu quero muito.** – Nolan respondeu no mesmo tom, falando contra os lábios de Tristan, sorrindo.

**- Mas quer mesmo? –** Tristan perguntou, num tom agora mais sério.

Os dois ficaram por momentos em silêncio, se olhando nos olhos, e depois Nolan tocou os lábios de Tristan com os seus, o beijando carinhosamente.

**- Quero. –** respondeu, voltando a beijar o outro depois. **– Te quero todo só para mim. –** sussurrou depois, contra os lábios de Tristan.

**- Egoísta. –** Tristan reclamou, embora totalmente satisfeito, enquanto rodava habilmente no sofá e passava para cima de Nolan, o beijando intensamente.

Nolan correspondeu, passeando as suas mãos pelas costas de Tristan. Beijaram-se uma e outra vez, encurtando os beijos até pararem, se olhando nos olhos. Tristan acariciou a face do loiro, deslizando depois o polegar pelos seus lábios carnudos, os beijando em seguida. Os dois se deixaram envolver num beijo lento, longo e suave, tão intenso que provocava arrepios pelo corpo dos dois. E depois ficaram de olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração um do outro com os lábios quase encostados.

**- Sabe o que me agradaria agora? –** Nolan sussurrou contra os lábios de Tristan.

**- Um bom banho a dois. –** Tristan respondeu no mesmo tom.

**- Exatamente. –** Nolan disse, sorrindo e abrindo os olhos.

Tristan riu, abrindo os olhos também, beijando Nolan a seguir, e depois se levantou do sofá, puxando também Nolan por uma mão para levantá-lo. Beijaram-se assim que os seus corpos se tocaram de novo, não parando então de se beijar enquanto se movimentavam pela casa, até entrarem no banheiro mais próximo, logo em cima das escadas. Os dois olharam a banheira enorme no canto do banheiro e depois a cabine do chuveiro do outro lado, voltando a olhar para a banheira. Olharam-se, rindo logo depois. Nolan largou o irmão, se ocupando de ir buscar duas toalhas, enquanto Tristan abria a torneira e enchia a banheira de água, acrescentando sais para fazer alguma espuma.

Quando Nolan reparou, Tristan já estava dentro da banheira, apoiando os braços na borda da mesma, com a espuma lhe escondendo o corpo. O loiro sorriu, entrando na banheira e se sentando logo em cima de Tristan, se inclinando para ele e lhe rodeando o pescoço com os braços. Beijaram-se de novo e depois Nolan se deitou em cima de Tristan, rodeando-o pela cintura, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele e beijando-lhe o pescoço carinhosamente. Tristan abraçou o corpo de Nolan, acabando por fechar os olhos e apreciar com um sorriso os beijos que o loiro distribuía pelo seu pescoço.

Infelizmente aquele momento foi interrompido pelo toque do celular de Tristan, vindo da sala, mais precisamente de dentro do bolso das calças de Tristan que estavam no chão da sala, por baixo das do Nolan. Tristan exibiu um ar aborrecido e se preparou para sair da banheira, mas Nolan o impediu.

**- Não. –** pediu em tom mimado. **– Fica aqui comigo. –** e puxou Tristan para si de novo, beijando-o.

**- Nolan, tenho que atender. –** Tristan protestou, se levantando e saindo da banheira. – Deve ser o pai. – disse, agarrando uma toalha e se secando, enrolando-a depois na cintura e saindo do banheiro.

Tristan desceu até a sala e tirou o celular do bolso das calças, confirmando que era realmente o pai ligando. Atendeu.

_- Tristan, até que enfim que atendeu! –_ a voz grave de Nick soou do outro lado.

**- Desculpa pai, estava ocupado. –** Tristan justificou, sentindo logo depois os braços de Nolan lhe envolvendo a cintura e os lábios dele lhe beijando no pescoço.

_- Estou vendo. –_****Nick falou num tom sugestivo. _– Está aí há uns dias e já arranjou uma namorada. –_****riu.

**- Mais ou menos. – **respondeu, olhando Nolan.

O loiro estava totalmente nu, molhado, encostado ao corpo de Tristan e o olhando com aquele seu olhar impiedosamente sedutor. O mais velho mordeu o lábio inferior numa expressão suplicante.

_- Tristan. –_ a voz de Nick chamou a atenção do rapaz. _– Volta para casa._

**- Esquece. – **ele respondeu, tomando uma pose séria.

_- Tristan, deixa de ser assim! _

**- Pai, eu estou bem aqui, entende? – **disse, levando Nolan a sorrir, beijando-o depois.

_- Mas você tem os seus amigos aqui._

**- Aqui também tenho amigos. –** Tristan respondeu; Nolan lhe mordiscava a orelha. **– E o Nolan. – **acrescentou, levando o irmão a sorrir marotamente.

Nick suspirou. _– Porque tem sempre que ser tão teimoso?!_

**- Eu não vou voltar, pai. Sou feliz aqui. –** e dito isto desligou a chamada, atirando o celular no sofá.

Nolan lambeu os lábios num gesto provocador, beijando depois os lábios de Tristan. O mais velho sorriu, agarrando o corpo do outro e o atraindo para si, conduzindo-o de volta ao banheiro.


	13. Chapter 13

Nolan e Tristan entraram de mãos dadas no bar de sempre, avistando logo Amy, Nadia e Mandy num dos sofás, se aproximando delas.

**- Olá! –** Nolan cumprimentou.

**- Olá, rapazes. –** elas responderam em coro.

** - O Luka e o Ben ainda não chegaram? –** Nolan perguntou.

**- Já. Estão ali. –** Amy respondeu, apontando os dois rapazes na pista de dança.

Nolan ficou um tempo ainda olhando Luka e Ben, que dançavam bem agarradinhos e trocavam beijos carinhosos.

**- Aquilo é o que eu penso que é? –** perguntou, não conseguindo processar toda a informação sozinho.

**- Eles estão namorando. –** Nadia respondeu.

**- E pelo visto a culpa é sua. –** Mandy acrescentou, levando Nolan a exibir uma expressão espantada.

Pelo menos até sentir um corpo se pôr entre ele e Tristan e um braço pousar nos seus ombros.

**- Boa noite! –** Alex cumprimentou alegremente, beijando a bochecha de Nolan e depois a de Tristan, deixando o mais velho a olhá-lo com ar desconfiado.

**- Olá, Alex. –** Nolan respondeu.

**- Posso te convidar para dançar? –** Alex provocou, falando no ouvido de Nolan.

**- Claro. –** Nolan respondeu, sorrindo.

**- Hey! Quem disse que eu deixava?! –** Tristan protestou, levando Nolan e Alex a olhá-lo de imediato.

**- Você não tem que deixar. –** Alex respondeu, enquanto pousava as mãos na cintura de Nolan e o guiava para a pista de dança.

Tristan semicerrou os olhos, olhando Alex com ar de quem ia avançar para agredi-lo se –

**- Tristan, tenha calma. –** Amy falou, puxando a camisa de Tristan e o obrigando a se sentar no sofá.

**- Você viu aquilo?! –** ele protestou, apontando para Alex enquanto olhava a garota.

**- O Nolan não gosta de se sentir preso, tem que lhe dar espaço!**

** - Se aquele cara tentar alguma coisa, juro que me revolto! –** disse em tom de ameaça.

Tristan franziu o sobrolho, se deixando escorregar no sofá até ficar com a bunda quase caindo dele, cruzando os braços e olhando Nolan e Alex que se mantinham bem na sua frente.

Na pista de dança Alex encostava o seu corpo ao de Nolan, agarrando a cintura do loiro e dançando sensualmente. Nolan sorriu e pousou os braços nos ombros de Alex. O loiro encostou a sua testa na de Nolan, passando depois a acariciar a bochecha do loiro com o seu nariz. Nolan sorriu de novo.

**- Está tentando me provocar ou provocar o Tristan? –** perguntou.

**- Hm –** Alex murmurou demoradamente, deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço de Nolan. – **Os dois, talvez. –** respondeu, sussurrando contra o pescoço do outro.

Nolan riu. **– Ainda leva uma porrada, Alex. –** disse em tom de brincadeira.

**- Vai me bater, é?** – o loiro provocou, mordiscando a orelha de Nolan.

** - É só você querer. –** Nolan respondeu marotamente.

**- E o seu namoradinho não fica com ciúmes? –** Alex provocou de novo.

**- Ele não é propriamente meu namorado. –** o loiro respondeu.

E Tristan já não estava gostando nada daquela situação, pelo que observava os dois rapazes, continuando na mesma posição de emburrado, desviando o olhar sempre que o sorriso de Nolan se dirigia a Alex.

**- O Nolan é assim mesmo. –** Tristan ouviu Amy dizer.

**- Hm? –** inquiriu, olhando a garota.

**- O Nolan tem um dom qualquer para deixar as pessoas se apaixonarem por ele.**

** - Eu não estou apaixonado por ele. –** Tristan disse, voltando a olhar Nolan.

**- Você quer ele para você, Tristan, admite. Muitos querem o mesmo, até eu. –** ela confessou. **– Mas o Nolan é de todos, embora de ninguém ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Não. –** Tristan disse, mais para si do que para Amy.

Bebeu mais um gole da sua bebida, enquanto observava Alex beijando o pescoço de Nolan. Sorriu.

**- Ele é meu. –** e dito isto pousou o copo em cima da pequena mesa à sua frente, se levantando e avançando para Nolan e Alex.

Tocou com o indicador no ombro de Alex três vezes, levando o loiro a se afastar ligeiramente de Nolan; sorriu-lhe de forma cínica e o afastou de Nolan, o empurrando lentamente para trás com um braço. Alex exibiu um ar indignado, enquanto Nolan olhava Tristan com um sorriso. Tristan simplesmente puxou Nolan para si, encostando-o ao seu corpo enquanto o agarrava pela bunda, e lhe beijou os lábios intensamente, levando Nolan a lhe rodear o pescoço com os braços. Alex ainda ficou olhando-os por um pouco de tempo, acabando por se afastar com ar chateado. Nolan descolou os seus lábios dos de Tristan, rindo.

**- Isso é tudo ciúmes, Tristan? –** perguntou em tom de gozo.

**- Te quero só para mim. –** Tristan disse, olhando o outro nos olhos. **– Consegue fazer isso pelo menos uma vez? –** perguntou, ao que Nolan sorriu.

Uma das mãos de Nolan pousou na nuca de Tristan, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem nos cabelos castanhos claros do irmão que caiam do boné do rapaz, e logo depois os lábios do loiro estavam se pressionando contra os de Tristan, num beijo longo.

**- Eu te amo, mano. –** Nolan sussurrou contra os lábios de Tristan.

**- Então me diz que é só meu, nem que seja apenas por um tempo. –** Tristan murmurou.

Nolan sorriu, beijando Tristan depois.

**- Sou só seu sempre que me quiser. –** prometeu, levando Tristan a sorrir antes de beijá-lo de novo.


End file.
